D'amour et d'Amitié
by RikiCassie
Summary: Les profilers du BAU sont appelés pour une enquête à New York. Ils rencontrent l'équipe de la police scientifique dirigée par Mac Taylor. Le courant va-t-il passer entre eux? De nouvelles relations vont-elles naître de cette rencontre? Je ne suis vraiment pas bonne pour résumer, surtout que je ne veux pas trop dévoiler la trame. Xover avec Les Experts Manhattan
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!**

 **Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui a été beaucoup plus dure à écrire pour moi que les précédentes.**

 **J'espère pouvoir la publier en entier avant de partir en vacances.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RikiCassie**

* * *

Chapitre 1

C'était une journée comme les autres au BAU.

Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi et Derek Morgan étaient dans leur bureau, placés au dessus de l'open office où se trouvait l'espace de travail du Docteur Spencer Reid et d'Emily Prentiss.

Tous s'occupaient de la paperasse qu'ils avaient en retard. Ils avaient enchainé enquêtes sur enquêtes et n'avaient pas eu le temps de remplir leurs rapports ou de souffler. Ils espéraient avoir encore deux jours de répit pour enfin venir à bout de toutes ces formalités administratives qu'ils rechignaient tous à faire, sauf Reid.

C'était dans sa nature, il aimait les livres, il aimait le papier. Alors que toute l'équipe était passée aux tablettes pour les informations concernant les affaires, Pénélope prenait toujours le soin de lui préparer un bon vieux dossier papier. Tablettes dont ils ignoraient la provenance soit dit en passant. Lorsque Hotch avait questionné l'informaticienne, elle s'était contentée de dire « J'ai fait un truc ?!». Ce ton, tous le connaissaient. Ce truc dont elle parlait, devait surement avoir été fait sans qu'elle en ait eu l'autorisation par la direction ou avait été fait au détriment d'une autre équipe ou d'un autre service.

Emily et Spencer virent Pénélope Garcia monter dans le bureau de Hotch comme une furie avec des dossiers plein les bras. Emily était toujours admirative de la façon et de la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait se déplacer avec les échasses qu'elle aimait tant porter. Emily pensait que les chaussures à plateformes et les talons aiguilles étaient une énième invention des hommes afin de torturer les femmes. Elle se contentait de chaussures confortables, qui avait certes des petits talons, mais qui lui permettrait de courir après un suspect s'il le fallait. Elle appréciait aussi l'élégance et la féminité de Pénélope. Elle ne porterait certainement pas les mêmes vêtements qu'elle ou surtout pas dans la même couleur, mais elle devait dire que ce style tout à fait particulier et coloré convenait parfaitement bien à la hackeuse excentrique qu'était Garcia. Elle avait une poitrine voluptueuse et des formes qu'elle ne cherchait pas à cacher, bien au contraire, alors qu'Emily se trouvait plate et trop anguleuse. Elle se contentait de pantalons sombres avec pour seule excentricité les tops pastel qu'elle mettait sous sa veste.

Pénélope frappa et entra en trombes dans le bureau de Hotch.

Emily secoua la tête, cela n'augurait rien de bon. La trêve tant espérée pourrait toujours attendre. Pénélope était celle qui recevait les dossiers venant de tout le pays concernant des meurtres en série, des enlèvements. Elle les étudiait et les présentait à Hotch en lui donnant son avis sur les priorités. C'était ensuite au chef d'équipe de trancher et de choisir l'affaire sur laquelle il se pencherait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pénélope sortit du bureau sans les dossiers et regagna son bureau.

Le téléphone de Reid sonna. C'était Hotch qui les avertissait qu'il voulait les voir dans la salle de réunion dans dix minutes.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis dans la salle de conférence, attendant l'arrivée de Pénélope Garcia qui était, depuis le départ de JJ, celle qui présentait les affaires et faisait la liaison entre les équipes locales sur le terrain et l'équipe du BAU. Elle s'occupait de la presse, quand les enquêtes étaient très médiatisées mais elle préférait en laisser le soin à Hotch, car elle avait toujours peur de faire une gaffe.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle était tout rouge d'avoir couru jusqu'à la salle avec ses talons hauts. Elle les regarda tous et elle ne lâcha un sourire que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Derek, qui la regardait toutes dents dehors. Ils avaient ce truc entre eux. Il suffisait qu'ils se regardent ou qu'ils se fassent un sourire et tout allait mieux. Elle pouvait même lire dans ses pensées. Il avait ce regard qui accompagnait son sourire et qui semblait vouloir dire : « Tu vois, je te le dis tout le temps. Ces chaussures te font de belles jambes mais elles sont pas pratiques pour ce boulot ».

Elle oublia son essoufflement et toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues depuis qu'elle avait reçu le dossier et déclencha le diaporama.

« Mes supers héros chéris, on a été appelés par New York pour une série d'enlèvements suivis de meurtres. Jusqu'ici 5 victimes ont été retrouvées. Les corps ont tous été abandonnés dans le secteur de Manhattan. Elles ont été agressées sexuellement et torturées. La police scientifique n'a pas beaucoup d'indices. Et après un nouveau signalement de disparition ce matin, ils ont plus que jamais besoin de nous » termina-t-elle, donnant le dos à l'écran pour ne pas avoir à regarder les photos prises sur les lieux où les corps ont été abandonnés ou lors de l'autopsie.

« Combien de temps entre les enlèvements et la découverte des corps ? demanda Rossi

— 4 jours pour les 3 premières victimes et 3 pour les deux dernières, répondit Garcia.

— Quel laps de temps entre chaque enlèvement ?, interrogea Reid

— Deux semaines pour les 3 premières et 1 semaine entre les deux dernières, mais il a attendu deux semaines avant d'enlever, Amy Carson, la jeune femme dont on a signalé la disparition ce matin, dit Garcia

— Il commence à prendre de l'assurance, dit Prentiss

— Ou il s'emballe et s'enfonce dans son délire, rétorqua Morgan

— Il nous reste donc 2 jours pour retrouver la femme qui a été enlevée ce matin, affirma Hotch. Tu as trouvé un lien entre les victimes ?

— Elles ne se connaissaient pas a priori, ne sont pas toutes dans la même tranche d'âge, ne travaillaient pas dans la même branche ou n'étudiaient pas dans la même université. Elles ne vivent pas à Manhattan à part la première victime. Mais j'ai découvert qu'elles étaient toutes inscrites sur le même site de rencontres. Je dois éplucher leur profil et voir si elles avaient des intérêts communs et si elles ont rencontré les mêmes personnes. Mais puisqu'on doit aller travailler avec une autre équipe et que le chef a l'air d'être très à cheval sur le respect des procédures, je dois faire les choses dans les règles, je dois avoir un ordre d'un juge me donnant accès à ces données » dit-elle à regret puis elle ajouta en marmonnant :

 _« Comme si je ne pouvais pas les avoir de moi-même… »_

« C'est noté Garcia, le temps du voyage et tu l'auras ton ordre de la cour, mais rien ne t'empêche de commencer tes recherches. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était soulagée. Elle avait horreur de suivre les règles.

« A vos ordres Bossman, » dit-elle en faisant un salut militaire.

Hotch se leva, commença à ressembler ses affaires et dit :

« On décolle dans une demi-heure. Garcia, prends ta valise tu viens avec nous.

— Euh… D'accord Monsieur. »

Alors que les autres quittaient la pièce, Morgan resta pour aider Garcia à ranger ses affaires.

« Alors Babygirl, prête à croquer la grosse pomme avec moi ? dit avec un petit sourire en coin et une voix suave.

Pénélope gloussa et répondit d'un ton tout aussi séducteur:

« Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aimerais croquer mon Brownie. »

Derek éclata de rire. Elle arrivait encore à l'étonner avec ses répliques malgré toutes ses années.

« On y va pour le travail, tu sais ça ? ajouta Pénélope en souriant.

— Mais rien ne nous empêche d'aller boire un verre et enflammer la piste de danse après l'affaire, ma Beauté

— Ouais, c'est ça. Pour que tu me laisse planter là comme une idiote à tenir la chandelle alors que tu danses avec de jolies new-yorkaises anorexiques. Merci, mais non merci. Je connais la chanson, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

— Tu sais que je peux danser avec toutes les femmes du monde, mais il y en a qu'une avec qui je rêve de danser mais elle refuse toujours. Si tu danses avec moi, tu n'auras pas à tenir la chandelle, lui dit-il en lui tapotant le nez du bout de l'index.

— Continue de rêver, mon Adonis en chocolat, lui dit-elle en lui caressant l'épaule puis prit la direction de la porte.

— J'aurais quand même essayé, dit-il en haussant les épaules et la suivit. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ton équipement ? demanda-t-il.

— Je n'ai aucun problème à gérer mon équipement, mais si j'en avais un, tu serais le premier à qui je ferais appel ». Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un regard salace et un petit rictus.

« Garcia, tiens-toi bien ! » s'exclama-t-il quand il comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais ses yeux brillaient et il avait un grand sourire.

« Tu ne tiens pas à assister à un autre séminaire sur le harcèlement sexuel ?! lui demanda-t-il

— Si tu y es aussi, mon prince, j'assisterai à tous les séminaires que le FBI m'imposera si ça parle de harcèlement **sex** ….uel » dit-elle en appuyant exagérément sur la première syllabe du mot.

« Tu es sur la bonne voie pour recevoir une bonne fessée Princesse, dit Derek en gloussant

— Où tu veux, quand tu veux, mon Beau Gosse. »

Derek s'esclaffa encore une fois et secoua la tête.

« Vas emballer ton matériel et prendre ta valise, on se voit tout à l'heure ma Déesse. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main sans se retourner et continua son chemin jusqu'à la « Batcave ».

Finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard, Derek vint quand même frapper à sa porte pour l'aider à transporter son matériel et ils rejoignirent les autres dans le parking. Morgan, Reid et Pénélope prirent un SUV et Rossi, Hotch et Emily empruntèrent un autre et ils prirent la direction de l'aérodrome militaire.

New York n'était qu'à moins de 4 heures de route mais Hotch opta pour le jet. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le vol ne devait durer que 40 minutes. Ils ne firent donc pas de débriefing dans le jet.

Hotch se limita à une rapide distribution des rôles. Reid et lui iraient voir le médecin légiste pour un rapport circonstancié des autopsies, Morgan et Prentiss se rendraient sur les différents sites de découvertes des corps accompagnés d'un agent de l'équipe locale et Pénélope et Rossi rencontreraient les familles des victimes et la colocataire de la jeune femme signalée disparue le matin même.

Pénélope s'activait sur les profils qu'avaient faits les victimes d'elles-mêmes sur le site de rencontre. Elles avaient deux choses en commun : elles se décrivaient comme indépendantes et fortes et aimaient le sport.

Elle fit part de ses découvertes à l'équipe.

« Et si il avait un problème avec les femmes fortes et indépendantes ? demanda Pénélope

— Possible, dit Rossi. Il a peut-être eu dans son entourage une femme forte et indépendante voire abusive.

— Sa mère, sa femme, une petite amie ? dit Prentiss

— Ou une prétendante qui l'a éconduit ? ajouta Morgan.

— Si c'est le cas, il doit souffrir d'un complexe d'infériorité et être frustré en présence de femme ayant un pouvoir. Il doit occuper un poste avec peu de responsabilités, un poste de subalterne.

— On tient déjà pas mal d'hypothèses. Attendons d'arriver, de collecter plus d'informations afin de parfaire le profil du suspect. Bon travail. »

Quand ils arrivèrent, des SUV les attendaient.

Morgan et Prentiss se rendirent tout de suite sur le terrain, alors que les autres allèrent aux bureaux de la scientifique où une salle avait été aménagée pour les recevoir.

Reid et Hotch partirent à la morgue à la rencontre du Dr Sheldon Hawkes.

Pénélope posa son matériel en vitesse. Après avoir préparé le tableau avec les photos et les quelques informations qu'elle avait trouvées sur les victimes, elle rejoignit Rossi dans un petit bureau adjacent où ils allaient recevoir et interroger les familles.

Quand Pénélope sortit du bureau, après avoir entendu des pleurs et consolé les familles pendant des heures, elle avait le moral au plus bas. Malgré son expérience en tant que conseillère dans un groupe de soutien, elle ne pouvait s'habituer à tant de souffrances et à tant de colère face à un acte de violence gratuit qui laissait des familles brisées, seules face à leur deuil et à leurs questions. Elle avait appris au fil des années qu'elle ne devait pas promettre qu'ils retrouveraient les coupables Il y avait à ce jour des affaires qui n'étaient toujours pas résolues par la police criminelle, mais elle se faisait un devoir de tout faire pour aider à résoudre ces enquêtes en apportant sa contribution, si minime soit-elle, et ce, quitte à enfreindre certaines lois afin d'obtenir des informations capitales. Elle devrait néanmoins faire attention cette fois, car elle s'était renseignée sur le chef de cette équipe, Mac Taylor, et il n'acceptait de ses collaborateurs aucun écart de conduite.

Avec les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter des familles, Pénélope compléta le tableau et se mit à croiser les informations concernant les rendez-vous que les victimes avaient acceptés.

L'équipe au grand complet se retrouva afin de faire un point sur la situation.

Reid, debout devant le tableau, plantait des épingles d'une couleur sur la carte afin de matérialiser les lieux de découvertes et d'une autre couleur afin de représenter les lieux de résidence des victimes.

« Elles viennent des quatre coins de New York, mais elles sont toujours abandonnées dans le secteur de Manhattan. C'est sa zone de confort. Il connaît très bien les environs, il doit surement y habiter ou y travailler, indiqua Reid

— Manhattan, au lieu de la finance. Il doit être trader ou travailler pour un trader, compléta Emily

— N'oublions pas qu'il a un problème avec les femmes de pouvoir, son supérieur hiérarchique doit être une femme. Dans ce milieu, on a affaire à des requins, si elle a réussi, elle a surement écrasé tout ce qui se mettait en travers de sa route. » dit Rossi.

Hotch affichait des photos des autopsies.

« Selon le médecin légiste, les victimes n'ont pas été simplement battues. Elles se sont défendues.

— Regardez leurs poings. On dirait qu'elles se sont battues à poings nus. Regardez les ecchymoses. Elles sont placées au visage, sur les bras, au niveau de leurs flancs, sur les jambes. Elles ont quelques côtes cassées mais cela aurait dû être plus grave. Elles ont surement dû les protéger. Vous savez ? comme des boxers, expliqua Morgan en faisant le geste.

— Oh mon Dieu, il se bat avec elles avant de les tuer ?!, s'exclama Emily

— Quelles sont les causes des décès ?, demanda Rossi

— Asphyxie par étranglement, il a laissé des traces de doigts mais rien d'exploitable. Pas de traces de sperme, pas de traces ADN.

— Elles ont dit aimer le sport sur leur profil, mais en fouillant sur leurs différents comptes sur les réseaux sociaux, elles pratiquaient toutes un sport de combat, et certaines à haut niveau, notamment les deux premières mais aussi la dernière victime, informa Garcia.

— Cela explique le laps de temps entre les enlèvements, murmura Reid, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'aux autres

— Tu veux bien partager ta théorie, Einstein ?! dit Morgan

— Si elles étaient douées, elles ont surement dû l'amocher lui aussi. Comment aller à un rendez-vous avec un cocard ou une lèvre fendue. Il devait se donner le temps de guérir avant de rencontrer une autre femme.

— Mais si elles étaient douées et qu'il a quand même réussi à les battre, c'est que lui aussi doit pratiquer les arts martiaux ? s'interrogea Pénélope.

— Bien vu Garcia. Si elles lui ont laissé des ecchymoses son entourage s'en est surement rendu compte. On devrait le mentionner durant la conférence de presse. Garcia, tu avances sur les hommes qu'elles ont rencontrés par le biais de ce site ? demanda Hotch

— Aucun homme en commun, mais je vais creuser les adresses IP pour voir s'il n'a pas utiliser des noms et des profils différents pour attirer chacune d'elle, déclara Pénélope

— On est prêt à donner le profil. Je préviens Taylor. »

L'équipe quitta son QG d'appoint, afin de présenter le profil à l'équipe de scientifiques de Mac et aux policiers de l'équipe de la criminelle supervisée par Don Flack, laissant Pénélope à ses recherches.

Hotch et Mac devaient aussi préparer la conférence de presse afin d'alerter la population et lancer un appel à témoins pour retrouver au plus vite Amy Carson.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et dit :

« Bonjour, je cherche l'agent Hotchner.

— Bon …. »

Pénélope se retourna pour voir qui était à la porte mais elle resta sans voix en voyant de qui il s'agissait puis finit enfin son mot :

« … jouuuuurrrr bel Adonis en chocolat »

Le visiteur semblait surpris de l'accueil qui lui était réservé.

« Je suis Pénélope Garcia, l'informaticienne de génie, l'Oracle de la connaissance du BAU. Comment puis-je rendre votre vie plus agréable ? dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

— Euh … je cherche l'agent Hotchner. J'ai de nouvelles informations à lui communiquer, je suis le Dr Sheldon Hawkes, le médecin légiste.

— Ohh, je vois. L'intelligence et la beauté…. » dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de flirter, même avec des inconnus. Elle sentait qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Mais je m'égare. Il est avec l'autre équipe, il présente le profil du suspect. Mais vous pouvez me donner votre rapport et je le leur transfère tout de suite. » proposa-t-elle, redevenant instantanément professionnelle.

Hawkes hésita puis entra et confia la chemise qu'il avait en main à Garcia. Elle scanna le document, fit quelques manipulations et dit :

« Voilà, c'est fait. »

Elle jeta un œil au document et dit :

« Oh non, oh non …. »

Elle se mit à taper furieusement sur son clavier, visiblement agitée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Sheldon, inquiet de la voir ainsi.

Elle poursuivit sa recherche pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas encore mon chou, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir. »

Sheldon était troublé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses dernières conclusions avaient provoqué une telle agitation chez l'informaticienne.

Il prit le temps de l'observer. Elle portait des vêtements très colorés et pas très conventionnels, étant donné qu'elle travaillait pour une des équipes d'élites du FBI. Sa coiffure était très particulière. Ses cheveux étaient remontés et quatre baguettes en bois les retenaient. Des mèches blondes et roses bouclées retombaient en cascades.

Il devait reconnaître que c'était assez mignon. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir une telle coiffure dans ce cadre mais plutôt en boite de nuit ou à une convention de cosplayers.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, elle était concentrée sur son écran.

Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu en flirtant ainsi avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être abordé d'une telle manière dans les locaux de la scientifique. Savait-elle ce qu'était le harcèlement sexuel sur le lieu de travail ? Elle risquait de perdre son travail et même d'aller en prison.

Sheldon sourit. Elle devait surement savoir ce qu'elle encourait. Elle lui avait fait du gringue de manière si naturelle qu'elle avait certainement l'habitude de le faire.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je dois absolument appeler mon Adonis en chocolat ! »

Elle lança l'appel. Elle avait mis le haut parleur, habitude qu'elle avait pour communiquer avec les autres tout en gardant les mains libres pour continuer son travail.

Elle se tourna vers Hawkes et lui fit un sourire.

« Enfin, je veux dire mon autre Adonis en chocolat » rectifia-t-elle.

Hawkes ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _« Elle est trop marrante »_ se dit-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Petit Cœur, dis-moi ce que je veux entendre ! répondit Morgan

— J'aime le chocolat ?! » dit-elle.

Derek éclata de rire et répondit :

« Non, quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore !

— J'ai pas mis de culotte ce matin ?! »

Elle entendit la prise de respiration de Morgan au bout du fil. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait choqué. Elle sourit mais redevint sérieuse aussitôt quand elle se souvint soudain que le beau médecin légiste était toujours là. Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir s'il n'était pas trop secoué par l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Derek.

Il la regardait, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Elle secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle bluffait.

« Babygirl, là tu l'as gagnée la fessée que je te promets depuis des années ! dit Morgan quand il retrouva enfin la parole.

— Des promesses, encore des promesses… On aura le temps de parler de ma punition durement gagnée. Je vous ai transmis de nouveaux éléments venant du médecin légiste, tu y as jeté un œil ?

— Oui, le doc a pu isoler chaque ecchymose et les dater. Ce psychopathe garde les victimes aussi longtemps qu'elles ont la force de se battre contre lui. Ce qui ne dure pas longtemps malgré leur niveau puisqu'il les affame. Donc chaque jour, à chaque combat, elles ont moins de force et de résistance et il finit par les étrangler.

— Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que ça urge d'autant plus pour Amy Carson. Elle n'a pas la même expérience que les autres. Elle a commencé le Krav Maga il y a tout juste deux mois et elle n'y va que deux fois par semaine.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as du nouveau sur les hommes qu'elles ont rencontrés ?

— Non mon Ange. Il y en a un qui a attiré mon attention. Je pense que c'est notre gars. Il a bien couvert ses traces. Adresses IP différentes, cyber café, fausses identités pour chaque fille. Pour une fois je dois m'avouer vaincue sur ce terrain.

— Tu fais tout ce que tu peux Princesse. Merci quand même. A plus tard ma Puce !

— Ok, à plus tard mon Prince. »

Comme Hawkes la regardait suspicieusement, elle dit :

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

— Euh … non. Je me demandais juste ….. »

Comme il hésitait, Pénélope lui dit :

« Allez ne soyez pas timide mon Cœur ! Vous vous demandiez quoi ? »

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur le bras pour l'encourager, ce qui fonctionna visiblement puisqu'il osa enfin demander :

« Alors, vous sortez avec cet agent que vous venez d'appeler ? Cela ne va-t-il pas à l'encontre des règles au FBI ? »

Pénélope rit à gorge déployée, en penchant la tête en arrière. Quand elle fut enfin plus calme, elle lui dit :

« Il y a une chose que tu devrais savoir à propos de moi… Oh, je peux te tutoyer ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui et l'avait naturellement tutoyé. Elle se demandait si c'était judicieux puisqu'il appartenait à l'équipe de Mac Taylor, elle ne savait pas si il était aussi à cheval sur la bienséance.

Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients.

Cela la rassura et elle continua :

« Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas très douée pour respecter les règles. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a conduite à travailler pour le FBI. C'était soit ça, soit la prison. Et pour répondre à ta question, Derek Morgan et moi sommes juste amis. C'est mon meilleur ami. On a l'habitude de se parler comme ça. C'est juste un jeu de provocation, rien de plus. Ça nous a valu d'assister à un séminaire sur le harcèlement sexuel et l'environnement de travail hostile et quelques réprimandes de la hiérarchie, mais honnêtement, on s'en fiche. Tu imagines voir tout ce qu'on voit tout les jours et ne pas pouvoir rigoler pour se détendre ou relâcher la pression ? »

Il hocha la tête encore une fois pour montrer sa compréhension.

Pénélope le regarda et dit :

« Quoi ? Un chat a pris ta langue mon chou ? »

 _« On peut être deux à jouer ce jeu, ma belle »_ se dit Hawkes. Il était curieux de savoir si elle se montrerait aussi culottée s'il entrait dans son jeu.

« C'est juste que ta beauté me laisse sans voix. » répondit-il en souriant.

Pénélope haussa les sourcils, surprise de la réplique du médecin légiste. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

 _« Oh, je sens que je vais m'amuser durant cette affaire ! »_ se dit-elle.

Elle s'éventa le visage avec les mains et dit :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Et dire que je pensais que Derek était le seul à pouvoir faire monter ma température en quelques mots ! Quel flatteur tu fais ! » dit-elle en lui tapant amicalement le bras.

Sheldon ricana.

« Je ne cherche pas à te flatter, je ne fais que dire ce que je vois. »

« Ooohhhhhh ! » dit-elle en posant la main sur sa poitrine, comme si son cœur s'emballait.

« Tu sais parler aux filles, toi. Et tu sais faire fondre leur cœur. La flatterie te conduira où tu veux… et je dis bien où tu veux. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire et ce regard salace qu'elle réservait à Morgan.

Hawkes comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire, et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, son sourire et ce petit regard qu'elle lui lançait l'auraient mis sur la voie.

Il rigola, rapprocha son visage de celui de Pénélope au point d'être à quelques centimètres d'elle et s'apprêtait à lui sortir une réponse tout aussi implicite quand Emily débarqua dans le bureau.

« Garcia, Hotch veut que ….. »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit la scène. Elle pensait que Garcia était sur le point d'embrasser un bel homme noir portant une tenue de médecin bleue. Cela devait être le médecin légiste.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle, mais ne s'écartèrent pas l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû frapper. Je suis Emily Prentiss. »

Le docteur réagit enfin et s'éloigna de Pénélope afin de serrer la main de Prentiss.

« Sheldon Hawkes, médecin légiste.

— Enchantée, Dr Hawkes. Je viens juste faire un message à Pénélope. Hotch veut que tu regardes les appels des victimes pour voir s'il y a des numéros communs qui ressortent.

— Pas de problème, ma Beauté Ténébreuse, dit Garcia.

—Je sais que tu es occupée, mais on va manger un morceau avant de s'installer au téléphone pour répondre aux appels des témoins. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle à Garcia.

Pénélope allait répondre quand Sheldon dit à Prentiss:

« Merci Agent Prentiss mais je vais m'en charger. Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Pénélope.

— Euh … non, pas du tout, répondit-elle en souriant à Hawkes.

— D'accord, à plus tard alors » conclut Emily avant de quitter la pièce.

Emily devait rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient devant l'immeuble. Ils allaient à pied dans un petit fast food qui leur avait été recommandé par Don Flack. Ils discutaient tous en chemin, sauf Emily.

Ils se mirent dans la file d'attente pour commander et Morgan en profita pour aller aux toilettes.

Une fois que Rossi et Hotch étaient servis, ils regagnèrent une table libre.

Reid qui avait remarqué son silence lui demanda s'il y avait un problème.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'interrompre, dit-elle encore sous le choc

— Quoi ?

— Un baiser entre Pénélope Garcia et le médecin légiste. Comment elle fait ça ? On est arrivé il y a quoi, cinq heures ? Et elle a déjà un beau gosse à ses pieds.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne tires pas de conclusions trop hâtives ?

— Je sais ce que j'ai vu Reid. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand je suis entré dans la salle. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et ils n'ont même pas cherché à le cacher. »

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge derrière eux. Morgan était de retour des toilettes.

« Vous avez commandé pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, on t'a pris un double cheeseburger, répondit Reid

— Ok, je vais rejoindre Hotch et Rossi » dit Morgan et s'éloigna.

« Tu crois qu'il a entendu ? demanda Prentiss

— Je n'en suis pas sûr. On le saura bientôt. Il va mener la vie dure à ce médecin légiste s'il nous a entendus ! » répondit Reid en souriant.

Ils savaient tous à quel point Morgan était proche de Garcia et qu'il était très protecteur envers elle.

Plusieurs fois, Emily s'était demandé s'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, mais ses doutes étaient vite balayés à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient tous prendre un verre.

Morgan sautait sur chaque occasion de quitter le bar au bras d'une belle inconnue mais ne manquait jamais de venir dire au revoir à Pénélope.

C'était toujours la même rengaine.

« Je m'en vais, Babygirl. Ne prends pas de taxi toute seule, fais-toi raccompagner par quelqu'un et envoies-moi un message quand tu arrives chez toi, ok ?

— Bien sûr Beau Gosse, mais tu seras trop occupé pour le lire. Amuses-toi bien, ne fais rien que je n'ferais pas !

— Bye ma Beauté. Je t'appelle demain. »

S'il y avait quelque chose d'autre entre eux, Garcia ne serait pas tout sourire avec lui quand il levait une poule, et lui n'oserait pas afficher toutes ses conquêtes comme ça sous son nez. Il tenait trop à elle pour risquer de la faire souffrir à ce point.

Emily avait donc renoncé à la théorie d'un amour plus fort entre eux. A son grand regret. Elle trouvait qu'ils allaient tellement bien ensemble, qu'ils se comprenaient bien, parfois sans même avoir à parler. Elle espérait que Morgan n'avait pas entendu sa conversation avec Reid, parce qu'il serait insupportable. Il commencerait à faire son grand show d'intimidation au pauvre docteur et il serait d'une humeur massacrante.

Malheureusement, Morgan avait entendu. Son silence, pendant le déjeuner, confirmait les craintes d'Emily. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir ouvert encore une fois sa bouche et crée une situation qui deviendrait inconfortable pour tous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut**

 **Merci pour les reviews**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hawkes demanda à Pénélope ce qui lui ferait plaisir et elle lui dit de deviner et de la surprendre.

En fait, elle mangeait de tout donc cela ne serait pas trop difficile pour lui de trouver quelque chose, mais cela l'amusait de lui mettre un peu de pression.

Sheldon, qui adorait les défis, se mit en route avec la ferme intention de remplir sa mission.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un comme Pénélope. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était culottée, drôle et tellement vive. Il n'avait pas manqué d'observer qu'elle était ravissante aussi.

Il se creusa la tête pour savoir ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ou la surprendre. Il passa commande et se dit qu'il pourrait attendre d'être livré au QG éphémère du BAU. La compagnie y était charmante, après tout.

Pénélope et Sheldon discutaient en attendant l'arrivée du livreur. Sheldon avait pris un siège et s'était assis à coté d'elle, devant tous les ordinateurs.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Pénélope et Sheldon se retournèrent.

« Hey, ça va Babygirl ? Tu as déjeuné ? dit-il en ignorant Sheldon

— Non mais ça ne va pas tarder. Sheldon nous a commandé quelque chose. Au fait, on ne vous a pas présenté. Mon Adonis en chocolat, je te présente mon autre Adonis en chocolat. Sheldon Hawkes. Il est médecin légiste. Sheldon, je te présente Derek Morgan. Tu nous as entendus discuter tout à l'heure. » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Sheldon.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en échangeant les banalités habituelles qu'on sort quand on rencontre quelqu'un.

Alors que Hawkes était tout sourire, Morgan semblait crispé et Pénélope le remarqua. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui caressa le dos en lui disant

« Ça va Beau Gosse ? Tu as l'air tendu. Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

— Non, Petit Cœur, ça va merci. Juste un peu frustré de n'avoir aucune piste pour l'enquête.

— Ça viendra, t'en fais pas. Vous allez surement recevoir un appel concluant, essaya-t-elle de l'encourager.

— Tu as raison, comme d'hab. J'y vais, on se voit plus tard, » dit-il.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue avant son départ.

Sheldon et Pénélope avaient passé l'après-midi dans la salle de conférence à parler et à rigoler. Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble.

Sheldon l'avait effectivement surprise en lui commandant des lasagnes, du pain à l'ail et du tiramisu en dessert. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris ce dessert, car les bruits qui sortaient de la bouche de Pénélope en valaient le détour.

« Doucement, Pénélope ! Tu vas donner de fausses idées aux gens sur ce que nous faisons dans cette salle, dit-il en riant.

— Ben quoi ? Si je ne peux même pas apprécier un bon dessert. Et puis, s'ils pensent que nous faisons autre chose que manger et discuter tant pis pour eux.

— Ah non ! Je tiens à ma vie !

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais ton **ami** Derek, m'a fusillé du regard en entrant dans la pièce. Il n'était pas frustré par l'affaire mais plutôt par ma présence. Et si ça ne suffisait pas tu m'as présenté comme ton **autre Adonis en chocolat**. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'exploser les mâchoires tant il les a serrées. Pénélope, tu ne me dis pas tout. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne suis pas du genre à divulguer les secrets des autres.

— Je ne vois vraiment de quoi tu parles, Sheldon. Je t'ai tout dit. Derek est mon meilleur ami, et ce que tu as perçu comme de la frustration à ton égard n'est rien d'autre que de la méfiance. Il ne te connaît pas. Il a toujours été très protecteur envers moi mais ça a empiré depuis… »

Pénélope arrêta de parler. Sheldon vit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il posa sa main sur celle de la hackeuse et lui demanda doucement :

« Depuis quoi Pénélope ?

— Depuis qu'on m'a tiré dessus après un rendez-vous galant. »

Sheldon sentait que c'était un sujet sensible donc il n'insista pas davantage mais Pénélope tenait à tout lui expliquer alors il écouta.

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré Battle, ce que Derek lui avait dit maladroitement et comment elle s'était fâchée et avait quand même accepté d'aller à ce rendez-vous.

Sheldon était persuadé que Derek Morgan tenait beaucoup plus à Pénélope qu'il voulait le faire croire mais il garda son opinion pour lui de peur de braquer Pénélope ou de la rendre confuse en lui ouvrant les yeux sur la vraie nature des sentiments qu'avait réellement son meilleur ami envers elle. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire en sorte qu'elle le découvrît d'elle-même.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Hawkes ? demanda Stella Bonasera

— Si tu le cherches, trouves l'informaticienne du BAU et il ne sera pas loin » répondit Danny Messer avec un sourire.

Comme Stella n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, Lindsay Monroe se sentit obligée de lui expliquer.

« Nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis qu'il est allé déposer un rapport aux gars du BAU, qui soit dit en passant, n'étaient pas dans leur QG puisqu'ils étaient occupés à nous donner le profil et a préparé la conférence de presse. Il est fourré avec une certaine Garcia depuis des heures.

— Vous êtes sûrs? Ca ne ressemble pas à Hawkes, demanda Stella, incrédule.

— Comme quoi, tout peut arriver » dit Danny d'un ton ironique.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que Sheldon et Pénélope riaient à gorge déployée d'une énième réplique tendancieuse de Garcia, Stella Bonasera frappa à la porte.

Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant Sheldon masser les épaules de Pénélope.

« Oh Salut Stella, » dit Sheldon par-dessus son épaule, poursuivant le massage. Il tourna le fauteuil sur lequel était assise Pénélope donc elle faisait maintenant face à Stella.

— Je voulais te voir à propos des éléments que tu as retrouvés sur les victimes, dit Stella.

— Euh… pas de problème, je viens tout de suite.

— Salut, dit-elle en serrant la main à Pénélope, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se rencontrer depuis que vous êtes arrivés ce matin.

— Pénélope, je te présente Stella Bonasera. Elle est lieutenant à la scientifique. Stella, voici Pénélope Garcia, informaticienne du BAU, Oracle de la Connaissance, c'est bien ça, demanda-t-il à Pénélope en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— C'est tout à fait ça. Tu as une mémoire impressionnante mon Adonis en chocolat, répondit-elle à Sheldon.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Stella, qui semblait troublée par l'échange auquel elle venait d'assister, et lui dit :

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Stella.

— Moi de même, Pénélope. Hawkes, on y va ? interpella-t-elle Sheldon

— Ouais. A tout à l'heure, Pénélope. Ne pleure pas trop ton bel Ulysse, ma belle. » dit-il en partant.

Pénélope rigola mais elle était très impressionnée. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer faisait référence à l'histoire mythologique de son prénom. N'ayant personne pour la distraire alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle décida de sortir ses aiguilles à tricoter et sa laine. A défaut de faire de la tapisserie comme la Pénélope mythologique, elle pourrait faire du tricot.

Il était presque 19h30 lorsque les profilers vinrent rejoindre Pénélope pour faire un point.

Ils n'avaient aucune piste. L'appel à témoins lancé n'avait conduit à rien, sinon à mettre en alerte tous les illuminés qui signalaient l'enlèvement d'Amy Carson par des extraterrestres.

Hotch annonça qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner à l'hôtel pour diner et se reposer.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec soulagement. Ils étaient tous fatigués et méritaient une bonne nuit de sommeil pour reprendre les investigations tôt le lendemain.

Morgan était resté avec Garcia pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires et éteignait ses ordinateurs pour la nuit.

En route vers l'ascenseur, Pénélope dit à Morgan :

« Dure journée, Beau Gosse ?

— C'est peu d' le dire. Je savais qu'il y avait des dérangés dans ce pays mais cet après-midi ça a été le pompon. Ces gens nous font perdre notre temps avec leur histoire de martiens alors que la vie d'une jeune femme est en jeu. Ils ne se rendent vraiment pas compte.

— Je sais que ça peut être frustrant, mais je suis sûre que demain, on trouvera quelque chose de nouveau ou un appel sérieux pourra nous mettre sur la voie, dit-elle en lui caressant le dos.

— Je l'espère Petit Cœur. Et toi ta journée ? »

L'ascenseur était arrivé à leur étage et ils y pénétrèrent.

« Assez classique. A part m'esquinter les yeux sur mes écrans toute la journée à chercher la trace de ce malade, à recouper le journal d'appels des victimes que veux-tu que je fasses ?

— Flirter avec le médecin légiste, peut-être ?

— Ah oui ! Sheldon est trop sympa. Il m'a gentiment tenu compagnie cet après-midi. Il m'a commandé à déjeuner, c'était un délice.

— C'est cool, Babygirl. Au moins, il y en a au moins une qui s'amuse!

— Je travaillais aussi. Tu sais que je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois… dit-elle avec un sourire et un regard malicieux.

— Tiens-toi bien Pénélope ! Tu me dois déjà une fessée, n'aggrave pas ton cas.

— Sinon quoi ? … dit-elle

— Ne demande pas à voir, tu ne devrais pas me défier Ma Beauté. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire.

— Des promesses, encore des promesses. » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule en quittant l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers les SUV qui les attendaient déjà.

* * *

 **A vos reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai oublié de le préciser : Les séries Esprits Criminels et Les Experts Manhattan et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je ne tire aucun profit de ces écrits.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, un peu avant 8 heures, Danny, Stella et Lindsay vinrent rejoindre l'équipe du BAU pour faire le point sur l'enquête. Les chefs n'étaient pas encore là, alors c'était l'occasion pour les agents de discuter entre eux et surtout pour Danny et Lindsay de rencontrer enfin la fameuse Garcia qui monopolisait l'attention de leur médecin légiste.

Lindsay était en grande conversation avec Pénélope quand Hawkes arriva, deux cafés en mains.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » dit-il.

Les autres répondirent et retournèrent à leur conversation mais les membres de son équipe jetaient un œil discret pour voir à qui était destiné le deuxième café, même s'ils en avaient déjà une vague idée.

« Bonjour, ma belle nymphe. Je t'ai apporté un café.

— Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un bon jour mon bel Ulysse. Merci pour le café, c'est trop gentil. »

Reid, qui entendit l'échange comme tous les autres, éprouva le besoin de porter une précision.

« En fait, il arrive souvent que les gens fassent l'amalgame entre deux mythes grecques bien distincts. Pénélope la nymphe n'est la même Pénélope, épouse d'Ulysse dans l'Odysée. Il s'avère que…

— Speeennnncceeerrrrr ! dit Pénélope d'une voix geignarde. Tu me gâches tout mon plaisir là. Nymphe ou pas, merci mon Chou pour le café. »

Elle en avala une gorgée et gémit de plaisir.

« Hum ! Il est parfait. Juste comme je l'aime. » dit-elle en souriant. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et demanda :

« Comment tu as su ? »

Sheldon se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle grogna de manière sensuelle, puis se mit à ricaner comme une ado écervelée et lui dit en lui tapant le bras :

« Petit coquin ! »

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Hotch et Mac regardaient Pénélope et Sheldon, qui leur firent un petit sourire contrit comme des enfants pris la main dans le bocal à sucrerie.

Tout le monde prit un siège autour de la grande table ronde et le briefing commença.

« Nous n'avons rien de concret. Nous avons fait appel à une équipe spécialement pour répondre aux appels de la population, mais rien n'en est sorti jusqu'à présent, dit Mac

— Garcia n'a rien trouvé de concluant dans les portables des victimes et notre homme a pris le soin de couvrir ses traces sur le site internet, ajouta Hotch.

— Il nous reste ces fibres que nous avons retrouvées sur plusieurs victimes. Notre analyste les a comparées. Il s'agit de la même matière, donc elles ont surement la même provenance. Il n'a rien pu nous dire de plus. Agent Garcia pouvez-vous vous rapprocher de lui et voir si vous en trouvez davantage ?

— Pas de problème ….. Monsieur. »

L'équipe se dispersa. Pénélope resta dans le QG afin de terminer son café.

Elle sourit quand elle repensa à ce que lui avait murmuré Sheldon à l'oreille.

 _« J'ai juste eu à imaginer quel goût avaient tes lèvres pour savoir comment tu prends ton café. »_

Pénélope ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Sheldon et elle s'entendaient bien, rigolaient, flirtaient mais il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux. Il la trouvait peut-être sympa, mais il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne : Stella Bonasera.

Elle avait beau être une simple informaticienne, mais travailler avec des spécialistes du comportement lui avait permis d'apprendre une ou deux choses.

Pendant le briefing, elle était assise à coté de Sheldon. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, et elle avait bien remarqué tous les regards furtifs qu'il lançait à la belle scientifique. Et selon Pénélope, ce béguin pourrait bien être réciproque.

* * *

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en mythologie grecque ! dit Stella à Sheldon quand ils quittèrent le QG du BAU.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses, qu'on ignore de notre cher Doc, manifestement. Par exemple, c'est un vrai charmeur, ajouta Danny.

— Elle en a de la chance cette Pénélope. Je n'ai jamais eu droit à un café, remarqua Linsay

— Vous devriez travailler au lieu de vous occuper de ma vie, dit Hawkes en souriant.

— Si tu ne mélangeais pas travail et plaisir, nous n'aurions pas à le faire. Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'environnement de travail hostile ? dit-elle en riant.

— Moi non, mais Pénélope est rodée maintenant.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas le seul ? demanda Lindsay, étonnée.

— Tu devrais l'entendre parler à l'agent Morgan ! Bon, je fais un saut rapide à mon labo et après si vous me cherchez….

— Oui, on sait. Tu seras au QG du BAU ! » conclut Stella.

* * *

Quand Sheldon arriva dans la salle, Pénélope était en pleine conversation.

« Tu vois le curseur bouger sur ton écran, c'est moi, mon Chou.

— Mais comment ? »

Sheldon reconnut la voix paniquée d'Adam, l'informaticien de son équipe. Il sourit.

« Laisse-toi faire, mon Lapin. Voilà ! C'est fini. Merci pour ton aide si précieuse. Au fait, tu devrais vraiment revoir la sécurité de ton ordinateur. Un enfant de 6 ans pourrait te hacker les yeux fermés. Bye, mon cœur. »

Hawkes se mit à rire, attirant ainsi l'attention de Pénélope qui se retourna brièvement mais se remit au travail aussitôt.

« Déjà de retour ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, avoues-le, dit-elle en souriant.

— Je plaide coupable, répondit-il en gloussant. Tu devrais y aller mollo avec Adam. Il n'a pas le cœur aussi bien accroché que moi.

— Laisse-moi en juger. Je n'ai rien encore fait pour voir si ton cœur est vraiment bien accroché.

— Vas-y ! Je n'attends que ça. lança-t-il comme un défi.

— Il y a un défibrillateur dans les parages ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

— Oui, il y en a un dans le couloir, pourquoi ? » répondit-il confus.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle dit :

« Je veux juste être sûre de pouvoir te réanimer quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! »

Il s'esclaffa. Cela lui arrivait très rarement.

 _« Elle m'a bien eu, la petite chipie ! »_ se dit-il.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« Avez-vous avancé sur les fibres, Agent Garcia ? demanda Mac avec son ton glacial.

Elle se retourna et dit :

« Je travaille dessus mon Chou. Attendez. J'appelle mon boss, il aura les infos en même temps que vous. »

Mac regarda Hawkes en haussant les sourcils quand il entendit Pénélope l'appeler « Mon Chou ». Hawkes se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant. Il se demandait si elle avait oublié à qui elle s'adressait. Cela faisait à peine un jour qu'il la connaissait mais il était de plus en plus fasciné par Pénélope.

« Salut Bossman, j'ai du nouveau. Le chef Mac Taylor est là êtes sur haut parleur.

Les fibres proviennent de serviettes éponges produite par une entreprise qui fournit des hôtels et des salles de sports. Ces fibres, selon la comparaison que j'ai pu faire, me permettent de dire qu'elles proviennent d'une chaine de salles de gym et vue le coloris et la qualité il s'agit de la chaine SportYourLife.

— Il y en a combien dans tout l'état de New York ? demanda Mac.

— 120

— Et combien dans le secteur de Manhattan ?

— 14.

— Tu peux avoir accès à leurs fichiers ?

— C'est une question rhétorique, j'espère. Vous savez que je suis l'Oracle de la connaissance, mon Chou, dit-elle

— Bon, réduis tes recherches aux abonnés masculins qui assistent à des cours de sports de combat. Et Garcia, je te l'ai déjà dit. Arrête de m'appeler Mon Chou.

— Comme vous voulez mon Chou. »

Mac regarda Hawkes de nouveau et secoua la tête. Sheldon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement. Pénélope Garcia était une vraie effrontée tout le contraire de Hawkes, et cela attirait le jeune médecin.

« Euh … Mr Taylor est là Bossman. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi d'entrer illégalement dans leur système en sa présence, » dit Garcia gênée.

— Mac comprendra, n'est-ce pas Mac ? Vu les nouvelles informations dont nous disposons, nous devons absolument trouver Amy Carson, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

— Allez-y Garcia, ordonna Mac.

— Donnez-moi une seconde… ça en fait un paquet, monsieur.

— Réduisez la liste à ceux qui n'ont pas assisté aux cours pendant la période de captivité des victimes, demanda Mac.

— Il me faut un peu plus de temps, je dois entrer les dates pour chaque victime et recouper les infos … ça réduit la liste mais ça fait toujours une vingtaine de suspects, informa Garcia.

— A partir de la liste que tu as, vois si quelqu'un a évité les cours pendant la semaine qui a suivi la découverte des corps des deux premières victimes.

— Bingo, une seule concordance. William Matthews, assistant de direction dans une firme de trading. Son patron est … une femme.

— Il correspond au profil, envoie-nous ses coordonnées, son domicile, son travail, dit Hotch. Mac, tenez-vous prêt.

— Ok, agent Hotchner. Bon boulot agent Garcia, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce à toute vitesse.

— Hotch, vous êtes toujours en ligne ?

— Oui, Garcia. Tu as autre chose ?

— Notre suspect n'est pas à son travail, j'ai vérifié. Il a acheté un ensemble d'immeubles désaffectés il y a deux mois, dans une friche industrielle. Selon le permis qu'il a déposé, il compte en faire des immeubles d'habitation chics. Les travaux ne commencent que dans deux semaines. L'adresse est déjà sur vos tablettes.

— Merci Garcia. Tu peux prévenir Mac et lui dire d'envoyer des unités sur les lieux pour fouiller les immeubles ?

— Déjà fait, je lui ai envoyé un message. Soyez prudents mes chéris. Terminé. »

* * *

 **A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de club de gym avec ce nom. Si c'est le cas, n'y voyez aucune publicité de ma part.**

 **A vos reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

L'intervention dans un des immeubles de William Matthews avait porté ses fruits. Ils avaient pu l'arrêter et secourir Amy Carson. Elle était mal en point et avait été conduite à l'hôpital. Les forces de l'ordre était arrivées à temps, elle n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps face à ce psychopathe.

Matthews avait été ramené dans les locaux de la scientifique pour être interrogé.

Sheldon était resté avec Pénélope durant l'intervention. Elle était contente qu'il soit à ses cotés. Elle suivait les interventions toute seule en général et était rongée par l'angoisse jusqu'à la fin de l'assaut où un membre de l'équipe lui signifiait, par la liaison radio qu'elle avait avec eux, que tout le monde allait bien et que c'était fini.

Sheldon avait été au petit soin avec elle, lui proposant de l'eau, du thé, lui tenant la main au moment le plus stressant.

Une fois que tout était fini, ils recommencèrent à parler comme si de rien était pendant qu'elle rangeait tout son matériel.

En fin d'après-midi, Pénélope décida qu'il était temps de parler d'un thème qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aborder depuis le briefing du début de matinée. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Sheldon et lui dit :

« A nous deux, Beau Gosse ! Tu ne me dis pas tout. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne suis pas du genre à divulguer les secrets des autres. » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui sortait exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit après avoir rencontré Derek.

« De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, confus.

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu regardais Stella ? Alors, c'est la Déesse qui hante tes rêves la nuit ? le taquina-t-elle.

— Pénélope ! Non … je l'aime bien c'est tout.

— Et tu lui as déjà fait comprendre, ou peut-être que tu l'as invitée à prendre un verre ?

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est une collègue et en plus … Mac est plus son type. Ils sont très proches tous les deux.

— Je ne crois pas, mon Chou. D'après les regards que j'ai vu ce matin au briefing, tu dois plutôt être son type.

— Tu te fais des idées, Pénélope. Laisse tomber, » implora-t-il.

Pénélope leva les bras en signe de reddition et dit :

« Ok, comme tu veux. Mais si tu veux en parler…

— J'en parlerai quand tu parleras de l'Ulysse qui t'empêche de répondre aux avances de tous les prétendants qui te courent après.

— Tous les prétendants ? De quels prétendants parles-tu ? Tu m'as regardée Sheldon, je peux t'assurer que les prétendants ne se bousculent pas au portillon. Et tu fais allusion à quel Ulysse, d'ailleurs ? déclara Pénélope.

Elle s'était mise debout car elle commençait à s'agiter. Sheldon se mit debout lui aussi et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu sais de qui je parle. On a abordé le sujet hier.»

Il se rapprocha d'elle et plaça ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Pénélope pour la forcer à l'écouter et à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Et oui, je t'ai regardée. Tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente et drôle. N'importe quel homme serait chanceux que tu succombes à ses avances. Moi y compris »

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre.

« Garcia, on retourne à l'hôtel. On a quelques heures pour se reposer avant d'aller diner avec l'équipe de Mac pour célébrer la fin de l'enquête. Je t'attends devant l'ascenseur. » dit Morgan avant de quitter la pièce.

« _Pour qui il se prend ? Faire des avances à Pénélope ouvertement sur son lieu de travail ?_ » se disait Morgan. Certes, il flirtait avec Pénélope au bureau, quand il l'appelait pour avoir des informations concernant les enquêtes, mais il l'avait toujours fait sous le ton de la plaisanterie. Ce Sheldon était super sérieux quand il lui avait fait tous ces compliments. Il voulait qu'elle succombe à ses avances.

« _Ce n'sera pas demain la veille si j'ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça._ » pensa t-il, les mâchoires serrées, tandis qu'il attendait Pénélope près de l'ascenseur.

Il était furieux. Pénélope lui avait juste dit que Sheldon était sympa, qu'il lui avait tenu compagnie, avait-elle volontairement oublié de lui parler de la partie où il lui avait fait des avances ? Et si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui ?

Derek réalisa qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il n'avait rien à reprocher à Sheldon, contrairement à d'autres hommes avec qui elle avait eu des rendez-vous ou avec lesquels elle était sortie comme ce Lynch.

Il prit la résolution de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire qui trahirait la colère qu'il ressentait.

Il avait l'impression que Pénélope le remplaçait. Elle utilisait les surnoms qu'elle lui réservait avec Sheldon, il savait même comment elle aimait son café.

 _« Oh ce fichu café ! »_

Quand il repensa à la scène du début de matinée, il était encore plus en colère.

Le médecin légiste avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Pénélope et elle avait rougi. Pénélope Garcia, la reine du téléphone rose et des paroles salaces, avait rougi à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Hawkes avait dit à sa Babygirl.

Il s'apprêtait à mettre un coup de poing dans le mur quand il entendit le bruit de talons s'approcher.

Pénélope arrivait accompagnée de Sheldon qui transportait l'équipement informatique.

Derek récupéra la malette

« Merci Hawkes, dit-il, essayant de paraître le plus calme et le plus normal possible.

— Pas de problème, agent Morgan. Ma jolie nymphe, mets des chaussures confortables parce qu'on va danser toute la nuit après le diner, dit-il à Garcia en souriant.

— Il y a une autre chose que tu devrais savoir sur moi, mon Cœur, c'est que je ne danse pas. A tout à l'heure, mon Ange ! dit-elle à Hawkes en montant dans l'ascenseur

— A toute à l'heure, Beauté ! » répondit Hawkes.

 _« Beauté ?! Il est sérieux là ?! C'est MOI qui l'appelle comme ça ! »_

« Ça a l'air de rouler avec Hawkes ! », dit-il d'un air détaché mais à l'intérieur de lui, il sentait un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption.

« Mon doux Prince, tu me connais. Je ne boude pas mon plaisir en face de quelqu'un qui me donne la réplique. J'ai commencé à flirter, il a de la répartie, ça m'amuse et c'est tout.

— Tu es sûre que c'est tout, Babygirl ? Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois blessée.

— T'inquiète pas mon Cœur, je sais ce que je fais. On s'entend bien, il n'y a rien de plus, sinon je te l'aurais dit. » dit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

Pénélope était sincère. De son coté, il n'y avait rien. Derek était décidé à veiller au grain durant le diner. Il ne lâcherait pas Pénélope d'une semelle ce soir, et s'ils devaient tous aller danser, il ne danserait avec personne. Il était hors de question de laisser le champ libre à ce docteur un peu trop entreprenant à son gout.

Les membres des deux équipes se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant que Mac avait choisi. C'était un restaurant italien, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rossi.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une grande table dans un salon privé.

Adam, l'analyste de la scientifique s'assit et en gentleman, Derek s'empressa de tirer la chaise qui était à coté de lui pour Pénélope. Une fois qu'elle était installée, il s'assit à son tour. Il avait manœuvré pour que Sheldon ne soit pas à coté de Garcia.

« Adam, mon pote, tu veux bien changer de place avec moi ? demanda Sheldon à son collègue.

— Euh .. pas de problème, » répondit-il, un peu gêné.

Adam avait espéré qu'il pourrait au moins discuté avec Garcia pour lui demander comment elle avait fait pour s'introduire dans son système, qu'il croyait infaillible.

Pénélope se retrouvait donc entre Sheldon et Morgan, pendant le diner.

Les deux équipes passaient un bon moment ensemble. Ils discutaient et plaisantaient.

Pénélope s'amusait comme une folle. Elle flirtait avec ses deux Adonis en chocolat qui le lui rendaient bien.

Tout le monde semblait ravi, mais Pénélope observait Stella du coin de l'œil et voyait bien que la policière donnait le change mais n'était pas enchantée de voir Sheldon assis à coté d'elle.

Pénélope souriait intérieurement. _« Elle est jalouse ! Elle n'en a pas encore fini de voir. »_ se dit-elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Après le diner, Sheldon insista pour qu'ils aillent tous dans un club qu'il connaissait.

Stella prétexta qu'elle était fatiguée pour ne pas y aller.

« Allez Stella, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se voit tous en dehors du bureau ! Sheldon essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

— C'est vrai, Stella. C'est même la première fois. Allez viens ! On va bien s'amuser, continua Lindsay

— Viens avec nous. Je n'exige pas de vous que vous veniez tôt au bureau demain, » dit Mac en souriant.

Stella finit par accepter de venir avec eux. Elle ne voulait pas leur gâcher le plaisir. Même Mac, qui était d'habitude si sérieux et réservé, avait l'air détendu et prêt à profiter de la soirée.

Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les échanges entre Pénélope et Sheldon. Elle était envieuse. Depuis que l'informaticienne du FBI était arrivée, Sheldon montrait une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant. Il était détendu, faisait des blagues mais surtout n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Garcia.

Les bras lui en tombèrent quand il finit par aller sur la piste de danse. Elle ignorait qu'il était un si bon danseur.

Il avait invité Lindsay pour une danse, il avait dansé une fois avec Stella mais il était clair pour elle que c'était avec Pénélope qu'il voulait passer la soirée.

L'agent Morgan s'était peut-être montré courtois au bureau cet après-midi ou ce soir au diner, mais Sheldon savait très bien que sous cette façade de calme et de courtoisie se cachait de la jalousie voire une grande colère. Si Morgan n'avait pas le courage de faire face à son attirance pour Pénélope, lui, tenterait sa chance ou lui montrerait ce qu'il ratait.

Il se posait quand même des questions. Il avait affaire à une équipe de profilers et il se demandait pourquoi aucun d'eux n'avait réagi et démontré à Morgan que sa façon d'agir envers Garcia allait bien au-delà d'une simple amitié.

C'est vrai qu'elle flirtait en toute amitié avec lui, mais elle était différente avec Morgan. Si Sheldon avait vu la possessivité de l'agent envers l'informaticienne, il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer les sentiments de Garcia. Pensait-elle tout ce qu'elle lui disait au téléphone en lui faisait croire qu'elle plaisantait ou prenait-elle réellement tout cela à la rigolade ?

Arrivé au club, ils s'étaient installés dans un petit salon et commandé des boissons. Cela devenait une habitude pour Garcia de se retrouver entre Morgan et lui. Il alla danser avec Lindsay, puis avec Stella et revint vers Pénélope.

Il lui dit à l'oreille :

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne danses pas, mais tu pourrais faire une exception pour un prétendant transi qui risque de ne plus jamais avoir une telle occasion. Ne me laisse pas mourir sans savoir l'effet que ça fait de danser avec une nymphe. Pénélope, viens danser avec moi. S'il te plait. »

Elle accepta et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit sur la piste de danse.

Alors que Derek faisait tout son possible pour mettre de la distance entre Pénélope et Hawkes, le légiste semblait s'accrocher à elle. Il s'était arrangé pour prendre la place de l'informaticien au diner et dans le club il était collé à elle comme une sangsue.

Derek fut soulagé de le voir aller danser avec ses collègues de la scientifique, mais cela fut de courte durée. Il le vit se pencher vers Pénélope et lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le regarda avec l'air surpris puis hocha la tête. Il regarda, impuissant, Hawkes se lever et prendre la main de Pénélope pour la conduire à la piste de danse.

Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il avait essayé toutes ces années de la faire danser. Elle refusait systématiquement prétextant ne pas danser et avoir une mauvaise coordination dans ses mouvements. Et là, elle allait danser avec Hawkes.

Derek était hors de lui mais ne voulait absolument pas le montrer. Sa colère montait à chaque nouvelle chanson sur laquelle Pénélope et Sheldon dansaient, d'autant plus que Pénélope dansait très bien, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait.

Au moment de la séquence de slows, Emily, qui avait senti que Morgan était de plus en plus tendu, lui proposa d'aller danser avec elle. Il hésita et accepta finalement. Il les espionnait du coin de l'œil. Pénélope et la légiste n'étaient pas très collés l'un à l'autre, ils discutaient et riaient pendant qu'ils dansaient. A la fin du morceau, Emily proposa à Sheldon de faire un échange de partenaire. Derek fit un sourire à Emily, la remerciant en silence pour cette brillante idée.

Dès qu'il eut Pénélope dans les bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu m'as fait des cachoteries, Petit Cœur. »

Elle leva les yeux, semblant lui demander de quoi il parlait.

« Tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'étais pas douée pour la danse. Tu as bien caché ton jeu.

— Je n'aime tout simplement pas danser en public, mais comme c'est notre dernière soirée avec la scientifique, j'ai fait un effort pour Sheldon.

— Je suis jaloux, Babygirl. Tu n'as jamais fait l'effort pour moi. Pour te faire pardonner, je te propose de danser avec moi la prochaine fois qu'on ira dans un bar avec l'équipe après une enquête.

— Beau Gosse …

— Pas de protestation, Beauté. Tu danseras avec moi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois quand on sera de retour au bercail. »

La soirée prenait un autre tour pour Morgan. Pénélope avait continué à danser avec Sheldon, mais il prenait les choses un peu mieux car il se consolait de pouvoir danser de nouveau avec elle. Sans ce Hawkes dans les parages.

Quand ils sortirent du bar, les deux équipes se dirent au revoir sur le parking. Les profilers du BAU retournaient à Washington le lendemain matin.

Il y avait des poignées de main et des bises. Sheldon prit Pénélope dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Je suis vraiment ravi de t'avoir rencontrée. Dis-moi qu'on va rester en contact.

— Bien sûr, mon Chou. Je t'appellerai, lui promit Pénélope

— Attends, je te donne mon numéro …

— Pas besoin, mon Ange. Je l'ai déjà, dit-elle en souriant

— Evidemment, où avais-je la tête ?! » dit-il en riant.

Lindsay fit une bise à Pénélope et lui dit :

« Tu devrais revenir nous voir. Je ne connais pas ton secret, mais tu as réussi à dérider le si sérieux et réservé Docteur Hawkes, dit-elle en souriant à Sheldon.

— Si tu es gentille, je te le dirai, » dit Pénélope.

Pénélope fit une bise à Stella et lui dit :

« Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance. A bientôt Stella

— Euh… moi aussi Pénélope. A bientôt, » dit-elle sur un ton peu convaincant.

Pénélope souriait intérieurement. Ses doutes étaient confirmés. L'attirance entre Sheldon et Stella était mutuelle. Elle comptait bien revenir pour la provoquer en espérant qu'elle fasse enfin un pas vers Sheldon. Elle se doutait bien que Sheldon ne ferait jamais le premier pas, croyant que Stella était attirée par Mac.

Les deux équipes se séparèrent, et les agents du BAU regagnèrent leur hôtel pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Le lendemain, les 6 membres de l'équipe étaient à l'aéroport pour rentrer à Washington.

Ils avaient tous l'air fatigués.

Pénélope portait des lunettes noires pour cacher les valises qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi lasse après une soirée en boîte, mais elle devait admettre que d'habitude, elle passait son temps assise à regarder danser les autres, contrairement à la veille.

Elle sourit et se dit qu'elle devait peut-être le faire plus souvent.

Au moment d'embarquer, alors qu'ils étaient sur le tarmac, ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler Pénélope. Ils se retournèrent tous et furent étonnés de voir de qui il s'agissait. Ils montèrent tous à bord du jet tandis que Pénélope discutait avec Sheldon Hawkes.

« Qu'est que tu fais là ? On s'est dit au revoir hier soir !

— Je sais, mais un petit baiser ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Il l'embrassa brièvement. C'était juste un petit baiser innocent.

« N'oublie pas de m'appeler ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il repartait en courant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Pénélope resta debout quelques secondes le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

 _« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège ! On peut être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu ! »_ se dit-elle.

Quand elle monta à bord, elle ignora les regards curieux ou les petits sourires en coin. Elle voulait aussi éviter Morgan et ses questions alors elle tenta de s'asseoir loin de lui. C'était peine perdue.

« Pas si vite Petit Cœur ! » dit-il en tapotant le siège à coté de lui afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait venir s'asseoir à coté de lui.

 _« Il ne lâche vraiment pas l'affaire celui-là ! »_ pesta Morgan.

Il s'assit près du hublot, ne voulant pas rater ce qui allait se passer entre le légiste et sa Babygirl. Et c'est là qu'il eut le choc de sa vie.

 _« On s'entend bien, il n'y a rien de plus, sinon je te l'aurais dit. Tu parles ? Si ça c'est rien, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va donner s'il y a quelque chose. Satané légiste ! »_ s'énervait intérieurement Morgan.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser parler sa colère. Il devait la jouer cool.

Elle soupira mais s'exécuta.

« Babygirl, Babygirl, Babygirl ! On a eu droit à un au revoir à la Bodyguard ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a rien entre vous !

— Derek. C'était juste un petit bisou amical pour me dire au revoir. Arrête de te faire des films, le raisonna-t-elle.

— On est amis et je ne t'ai jamais fait de **petit bisou amical** comme ça.

— C'est toi qui ne veux pas, dit-elle essayant de prouver que ce baiser était une bagatelle.

— Tu veux dire que si je le faisais tu n'y verrais pas de mal ?

— Absolument pas, puisque c'est amical, dit-elle sans se dégonfler.

— C'est bon à savoir, dit-il avec un sourire. Bon je vais faire une petite sieste. Tu me réveilles quand on arrive ? » dit-il en penchant son siège.

Quand ils regagnèrent le bureau pour y déposer leurs affaires et le matériel de Pénélope, Hotch leur dit :

« Vous avez le reste de la journée. C'est bien mérité après la nuit agitée que nous avons eue. On se voit demain et ce sera paperasse pour tout le monde. »

Comme d'habitude, Morgan accompagna Pénélope à sa voiture.

Au moment de lui dire au revoir, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, comme Sheldon l'avait fait une heure plus tôt et dit :

« A demain Petit Cœur. Envoies-moi un texto ou appelle-moi pour me faire savoir que tu es bien rentrée. »

Il tourna les talons et alla à sa voiture.

Pénélope n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait osé l'embrasser, mais elle l'avait bien cherché en lui sortant cette explication bidon sur le bisou amical.

Dès qu'elle arriverait chez elle, elle aurait une grande conversation avec un certain médecin légiste new-yorkais.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 _« Yes ! »_ se dit Morgan en montant en voiture après avoir dit au revoir à Pénélope.

Il essayait de ne pas laisser paraître son enthousiasme, mais il était aux anges.

Même si ce n'était qu'un effleurement de lèvres dans le vocabulaire d'un Don Juan de son espèce. Pour lui, c'était un début.

Finalement, il y avait du bon dans cette rencontre avec Hawkes. Il pourrait maintenant embrasser sa Babygirl tous les jours. Au début, il serait amical mais il prévoyait y ajouter des fantaisies au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à avoir de vrais baisers.

* * *

Sheldon était dans la salle de repos avec Messer, Lindsay, Adam et Stella.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire à part de la paperasse et après la soirée qu'ils avaient eu, Mac ne les pressait pas trop.

Sheldon était arrivé après les autres et Messer l'avait taquiné :

« Ne me dis pas. Tu étais à l'aéroport !

— Ouais, répondit simplement Sheldon

— Waouh ! Elle doit vraiment être spéciale cette Pénélope. Deux jours et tu es déjà accro ?! dit Lindsay.

— Non, c'est pas du tout comme ça entre nous. On s'entend bien, on rigole bien. Elle est super cool, c'est tout, dit Sheldon

— Tu n'as pas arrêté de l'accaparer. Même au diner ou dans le club. J'ai même pas eu l'occasion de parler informatique avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle me dise comment elle avait réussi à entrer dans mon système, dit Adam en faisant la moue, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir très bientôt, le rassura Hawkes

— Quoi ? Tu l'as invitée ? demanda Linsay, excitée et curieuse

— Non, mais c'est une intuition. » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda l'écran et sourit. La photo d'une Pénélope souriante et radieuse apparaissait. Elle était trop forte. Elle avait surement piraté son téléphone et ajouté son numéro et sa photo.

« En parlant du loup ! Excusez-moi je reviens tout de suite. »

Il s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel.

Stella était restée silencieuse durant toute la conversation. Elle était de plus en plus dépitée. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Hawkes, mais il ne semblait pas la voir. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi enthousiaste et détendu. Cette Pénélope avait, sans conteste, une influence positive sur lui. Elle avait surtout retenu qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Enfin, pour le moment. Elle devait absolument prendre son courage à deux mains et agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que les choses aillent plus loin entre l'informaticienne et Sheldon.

Mais comment faire ?

* * *

« Salut ma Belle. Je te manque à ce point ?

— Sheldon Hawkes, on a un petit compte à régler.

— Quoi ? Pas de gentil surnom pour moi ?!

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! C'était quoi ce baiser ?! demanda-t-elle

— Je voulais juste te dire au revoir Beauté.

— Tu n'avais déjà dit au revoir hier soir, cria-t-elle

— Mais pas comme ça.

— Et ça m'allait très bien !

— Quoi ? Ce baiser ne t'a pas plu ?

— Sheldon ! La question n'est pas là. Tu m'as mise dans une situation délicate. J'ai dû faire comprendre à Derek que je ne lui avais pas menti lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous.

— Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

— Je lui ai dit que c'était un petit bisou amical.

— Je suis sûr qu'il a compris. Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes.

— Le problème c'est qu'il m'a fait un petit bisou amical, lui aussi pour me dire au revoir tout à l'heure.

— Oh ! Je vois ! Si c'est amical, il n'y a pas de mal.

— Sans toi et ton fameux bisou, on n'en serait pas là, cria-t-elle.

— Ma belle Nymphe, qui en voudrait à Morgan s'il en profitait un peu ? Certainement pas moi.

— Sheldon !

— Excuse-moi, Pénélope. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'embrasser, sachant que les autres pouvaient voir, mais je ne regrette rien. Et si Morgan veut te donner un petit baiser de temps en temps, qu'y a-t-il de mal ? C'est amical. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, à ce que tu m'as dit. N'y vois pas autre chose… à moins qu'il y ait vraiment autre chose ? Pénélope, que ressens-tu pour Derek ?

— Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation une nouvelle fois avec toi. Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il en était, dit-elle exaspérée.

— Ok, Ok. J'ai compris. Je dois y aller ma Belle. Le devoir m'appelle. Je t'appelle ce soir, d'accord ?

— D'accord. Bye.

— Un petit surnom pour me montrer que tu ne m'en veux pas ?!

— Ne m'en demande pas trop, Sheldon.

— A ce soir, Beauté. »

Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Avec ce baiser, Sheldon avait rendu leur relation compliquée. Elle savait qu'il avait commencé à flirter avec elle pour relever ce qu'il pensait être un défi de sa part, mais maintenant, elle se posait des questions. Pénélope avait vu comment il regardait Stella quand cette dernière avait la tête tournée, il était attiré par elle.

Ce baiser ne pouvait en aucun cas être un geste d'attirance envers Garcia. Il manigançait quelque chose et elle était sûre que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Derek.

* * *

Depuis cette affaire à New York, Pénélope et Sheldon se parlaient au téléphone plusieurs fois par jour. Ils se donnaient même des rendez-vous sur Skype. Cela arrivait aussi à Sheldon de demander de l'aide à Pénélope pour les enquêtes quand il voulait avoir certaines informations que seule une hackeuse de son rang pouvait obtenir.

Morgan, quant à lui avait gardé l'habitude d'embrasser Pénélope sur la bouche pour lui dire bonjour ou pour lui dire au revoir.

Parfois, c'était juste un baiser rapide, et d'autres fois, Derek gardait ses lèvres sur les siennes un peu plus longtemps. Dans ces cas, Pénélope pouvait jurer ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié de la part de Derek, mais elle effaçait très vite ses doutes, car Derek n'avait rien changé à son mode de vie. Il continuait weekend après weekend à rentrer avec des filles différentes. Il avait gardé la même routine lors des soirées dans les bars avec l'équipe. Il venait toujours la prévenir qu'il partait, sauf qu'il l'embrassait avant de rejoindre la bimbo du soir.

Un vendredi soir, alors que les profilers revenaient d'une enquête, ils tombèrent sur une Pénélope pressée devant l'ascenseur. Elle embrassa tout le monde rapidement et leur souhaita un bon weekend. Hotch avait annoncé 3 jours de récupération pour tout le monde, alors Pénélope était sur le départ, ne souhaitant perdre aucune minute.

« Ou vas-tu aussi vite Babygirl ? » demanda Morgan, étonnée.

Elle allait toujours prendre un verre avec eux le vendredi soir s'ils n'étaient pas pris par une affaire.

« La Déesse qui est devant toi a un avion à prendre et ses valises ne sont pas encore prêtes ! Je t'appelle durant le weekend » répondit-elle en retenant les portes de l'ascenseur, dans lequel elle était déjà.

« On peut savoir où tu vas ? demanda Emily, curieuse.

— New York, New York, cria-t-elle alors que les portes se refermaient.

— New York ? demande Reid. Ce ne sont pas les soldes pourtant.

— Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a plus intéressant à New York que le shopping, un certain médecin légiste par exemple » expliqua Prentiss.

Morgan sortit son téléphone tout de suite pour appeler Garcia. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ses plans. Elle ne répondit pas. Il se dit qu'il tenterait plus tard car elle était sûrement en train de conduire.

Une heure plus tard, Pénélope était en salle d'embarquement et attendait l'appel pour son vol.

Elle décida d'appeler Morgan, puisqu'il avait tenté de la joindre quatre fois.

« Salut Beau Gosse !

— Babygirl, tu ne m'as parlé de ce voyage.

— Je sais, mon Cœur. J'ai été prise par le temps. C'est un truc de dernière minute. J'étais sur Skype avec Sheldon quand Hotch a annoncé qu'on reprenait le travail jeudi alors il m'a proposée de passer ces quelques jours à New York. J'ai juste eu le temps de réserver un billet en ligne. Oh ! C'est l'heure d'embarquer mon Chou.

— Oh ! Je vois. Bon vol et appelle-moi quand tu arrives.

— Promis. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle raccrocha et se mit dans la file d'attente.

Elle était excitée comme une puce. Elle pourrait faire du tourisme et du shopping au lieu de rester coincée dans un bureau comme la dernière fois où elle avait mis les pieds à New York.

Ce serait surtout l'occasion de rendre à Sheldon la monnaie de sa pièce.

Quand elle arriva à New York, Sheldon l'attendait. Il avait une valise. Pénélope leva les sourcils et il la prit dans ses bras en lui disant :

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Donne-moi ta valise, on doit se dépêcher pour attraper notre vol.

— Mais on va où ?

— Barbade, Beauté. »

Il avait déjà commencé à marcher en direction de la zone des départs. Pénélope dut presser le pas pour réussir à le suivre.

« Mais ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai rien dans ma valise pour un séjour à la Barbade. J'ai pas de crème solaire, pas de maillot de bain ….

— Tu vas trouver tout ce qu'il te faut sur place. »

Ils arrivèrent à la zone d'embarquement in extremis.

Dans l'avion, juste avant le décollage, elle envoya un message à Derek pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir appeler, dire qu'elle était bien arrivée à New York et pour l'informer du changement de programme.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

 _« Oh non ! »_ se dit Morgan en lisant le texto de Pénélope. Après l'avoir invitée à New York pour 5 jours, voila que Sheldon Hawkes emmenait Pénélope à la Barbade.

Derek enrageait. Si jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne s'était passé entre eux, cela ne tarderait pas.

Quelqu'un qui n'a aucune arrière-pensée n'invite pas une femme sur une île paradisiaque pour cinq jours. Il allait tout faire pour la séduire et transformer leur amitié récente en quelque chose de plus.

Sheldon allait sûrement partager une chambre d'hôtel avec Pénélope, l'emmener à la plage et donc la voir en maillot de bain. Derek n'avait jamais eu cette chance. Il avait essayé de la convaincre de partir avec lui en Jamaïque mais elle avait refusé. Elle détestait aller à la plage, avait-elle dit. Et là, elle était en route vers la Barbade avec un homme qu'il avait rencontré très récemment, prête à aller se dorer la pilule avec lui alors qu'elle avait décliné l'offre de son meilleur quelques années auparavant.

Morgan était dépité. Il prit la décision d'arrêter de courir après Pénélope. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle, et il se dit qu'avec ce voyage avec Sheldon, il était trop tard pour lui. Il devait la laisser vivre sa relation pleinement avec le légiste.

* * *

« Hey, Doc ! Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda Messer à Sheldon le mercredi matin, lorsqu'il retourna au travail. Il avait demandé deux jours de congé qui avaient été accordés sans problème. Mac savait que c'était exceptionnel pour Sheldon, car depuis que le légiste travaillait au labo de la scientifique, le chef d'équipe devait presque l'obliger à prendre ses congés avant qu'il n'en perde le bénéfice.

« Je suis parti faire de la plongée à la Barbade, répondit-il à Danny et continua son chemin jusqu'à la morgue.

« J'ai bien entendu ? Il a pris des congés pour aller faire de la plongée ? A Barbade ? demanda Lindsay à Danny.

— Eh oui ! Il a bien changé notre Doc, constata Messer.

— Vous devriez vous remettre au travail avant que Mac ne vienne vous y forcer ! Vous savez ce qu'il pense des ragots au bureau » dit Stella en souriant.

Elle aussi avait remarqué le changement chez Sheldon. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de demander des congés. Certes, c'était un expert en plongée et il y allait dès qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était en général dans la région et il le faisait le weekend. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Il avait pris deux jours pour partir prendre du bon temps dans les Caraïbes. Quelque chose avait vraiment changé. Il était plus détendu, plus cool et ce depuis…

Stella décida d'arrêter d'y penser. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la relation entre celui qu'il aimait en secret et l'informaticienne du FBI.

Elle savait qu'ils se parlaient souvent au téléphone, elle avait interrompu une de leur conversation sur Skype en venant le voir dans son bureau.

Elle se disait tous les matins qu'elle devrait agir mais elle changeait d'avis à l'instant fatidique, incapable de l'inviter à prendre un verre tout simplement.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sheldon refit surface. Il n'était plus en tenue de travail. Il portait un beau pull et un jean qui lui allait à la perfection.

« Hey, je vais déjeuner et je prends l'après-midi. C'est ok avec Mac, dit-il à ses collègues.

— Oh ! Et tu ne comptais sûrement pas nous dire avec qui tu allais déjeuner ou pour qui tu prenais l'après-midi. » dit Lindsay en souriant et en lui faisait un signe de la tête pour lui dire de regarder derrière lui.

Pénélope arrivait en souriant, chargée de sacs.

« Salut la Compagnie » dit-elle quand elle arriva à leur niveau. Elle embrassa Sheldon sur les lèvres comme il l'avait fait à l'aéroport après l'enquête.

« Coucou mon Adonis en chocolat » lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Sheldon fit son possible pour ne pas montrer son étonnement. Il savait qu'elle tenait sa vengeance, mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

« Salut ma Déesse, dit-il en prenant les sacs. Tu as dévalisé New York ?! J'aurais pû passer te prendre.

— J'avais fini mon shopping. Ma carte bancaire refusait d'aller plus loin !» dit-elle en riant.

« Salut Linsay » dit-elle en faisant la bise à la jeune femme.

Elle en fit de même avec Danny :

« Comment vas-tu mon Chou ?

— Ça va. C'est pas la forme comme toi, mais que veux-tu ? Tout le monde ne peut pas être beau et bronzé ! » répondit Danny faisant allusion au bronzage de Pénélope.

— Salut Stella. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

— Salut Pénélope, on ne savait pas que tu venais à New York ! » dit-elle ne pouvant caché son étonnement.

En plus de la surprise, Pénélope perçut autre chose dans sa voix. Son ton était un peu sec à son égard, elle était clairement jalouse, mais les autres ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir.

« Ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute et puis c'est vraiment aujourd'hui que je peux profiter de la Grosse Pomme. Ce beau Docteur a préféré me faire une surprise et m'emmener faire de la plongée à la Barbade alors que je sais à peine nager » dit-elle en souriant à Sheldon et en s'accrochant à son bras.

 _« Le jeu commence »_ se dit-elle.

« Tu es prête à aller déjeuner, Beauté ? demanda Sheldon à Pénélope.

— Oui, mon Prince. Mais pourquoi ils ne viendraient pas avec nous ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Sheldon et Pénélope regardaient les autres et attendaient leur réponse.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ! » répondit Messer.

Comme Danny et Lindsay étaient d'accord, Stella se sentit obligée d'accepter afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Pénélope et Sheldon collés l'un à l'autre pendant toute la durée du repas. Le baiser auquel elle avait assisté lui avait amplement suffit. Elle était morte de jalousie.

Sheldon leur donna l'adresse du restaurant qu'il avait réservé.

C'était un restaurant français, car il savait à quel point Pénélope aimait la cuisine et la culture françaises.

Comme Stella le redoutait, Pénélope et Sheldon jouaient au parfait petit couple, ils s'appelaient par des petits surnoms et ils se touchaient dans qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Ce n'était rien d'indécent mais il lui caressait le dos, il lui prenait la main. Pénélope, elle, posait sa main sur la cuisse de Sheldon. Elle posait la tête sur son épaule quand il racontait quelque chose de drôle.

 _« C'est écœurant »_ se dit Stella. C'était l'hypocrisie mais surtout la jalousie qui parlaient. S'il s'était agi d'un autre couple ou d'elle et de Sheldon, elle aurait trouvé tout cela adorable. Mais là … elle n'en pouvait plus.

Pénélope avait commandé dans un français parfait et à la surprise générale Sheldon en fit de même.

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais la langue de Molière, dit Lindsay, étonnée.

— Moi non plus, dit Pénélope

— J'ai commencé à prendre des cours quand tu m'as dit que tu aimais la France et le français.

— Oooohhhh, c'est trop mignon mon chou ! » dit-elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Après le déjeuner, Sheldon dit au revoir à ses collègues en leur disant qu'il les verrait le lendemain au bureau, et Pénélope les embrassa tous car elle devait prendre l'avion pour Washington dans la soirée.

Une fois dans la voiture, Sheldon ne démarra pas tout de suite. Il regarda Pénélope et lui dit :

— Pénélope Magdalena Garcia, c'était quoi ce show ?

— Le même show auquel mon équipe a eu droit.

— Tu te rends compte qu'après ça, j'aurai tout le mal de monde pour leur faire comprendre qu'on est juste amis !

— Bienvenue au club ! dit-elle, fière d'elle.

— Tu es une vraie chipie !

— Et c'est pour ça que tu m'adores !

—Je t'aime beaucoup, c'est vrai mais dire que je t'adore ?! C'est un peu exagéré !

— Continue à le penser si tu veux. Quand tu t'en rendras compte, il sera trop tard. Un bel homme m'aura demandé ma main et tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer » dit-elle, sûre d'elle.

Sheldon éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi jusqu'ici. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi !

— Et ça n'arrivera jamais. Je suis unique mon cher, et je suis heureuse que tu commences à ouvrir les yeux pour constater que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. » dit-elle en riant cette fois, ne pouvant garder son sérieux.

Ce soir-là, quand Sheldon l'accompagna à l'aéroport, il lui dit qu'il avait passé un super weekend en sa compagnie et qu'elle lui manquait déjà alors qu'elle avait repoussé son vol de manière à passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il promit également qu'il viendrait très vite lui rendre visite à Washington. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour lui dire au revoir et la laissa partir à contrecœur.

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. A vos reviews !**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Quand Pénélope arriva au travail jeudi matin, Reid, Prentiss et Morgan étaient en train de prendre un café dans l'espace cuisine.

« Salut Garcia, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant de soleil à New York !

— Salut, ma beauté ténébreuse. Coucou mon Petit Génie. Salut Beau Gosse. »

Reid et Morgan la saluèrent.

« Salut Babygirl. Et ce long weekend ? dit-il mais ne l'embrassa pas comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps.

— C'était génial. Sheldon m'a emmenée faire de la plongée à la Barbade.

— Je comprends mieux le bronzage maintenant. Tu es magnifique. Je veux un rapport détaillé plus tard mais pour l'instant, j'ai une montagne de paperasse à faire, dit Emily en s'éloignant.

— Moi aussi, Petit Cœur. On se voit plus tard, dit Morgan en prenant la direction de son bureau.

— Alors, tu maintiens que le Docteur Hawkes et toi n'êtes que des amis ? demanda Reid.

— C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que nous ne sommes que des amis. Que vas-tu imaginer ? répondit Pénélope

— Non, je n'imagine rien. Je voulais juste savoir. » dit Reid puis s'éloigna.

Pénélope rejoignit son bureau et se mit au travail. Elle reçut plusieurs textos de Sheldon et lui en envoya.

Vers la mi-journée, Emily vint aux nouvelles.

« Alors ? Vous avez enfin franchi le pas ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

— De quoi parles-tu Emily ? interrogea Pénélope, confuse

— Tu sais ?! Alors comment il est au lit ? s'explique-t-elle

— Comment pourrais-je savoir comment il est au lit Emily ? dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

— Ne me dis pas que vous avez passé ce long weekend ensemble au paradis et qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? dit Emily, abasourdie

— NON, il ne s'est rien passé. Combien de fois je devrais le répéter. Sheldon et moi sommes de bons amis. Et comme je l'ai dit, on a fait de la plongée.

— Et c'est tout ? dit-elle déçue. Ben je croyais …

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

— Eh ben… un homme invite une femme avec qui il a l'air de bien s'entendre. Il ne l'invite pas n'importe où, il l'invite sur une ile de rêve… sable chaud, cocotiers, plages. C'est forcément qu'il a une idée derrière la tête et qu'il veut lui en mettre plein la vue pour conclure.

— Oh ! C'est ce que vous pensez tous ? demanda-t-elle en comprenant enfin pourquoi Morgan ne l'avait pas embrassée.

— Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, oui. Je pensais qu'il t'avait emmenée loin de tout et que vous aviez passé ces cinq jours enfermés dans la chambre d'hôtel à faire des folie de vos corps.

— On était dans la même chambre oui, mais je peux t'assurer que les seules folies que j'ai fait de mon corps c'est de m'exposer au soleil au point d'en avoir des brulures et me laisser embarquer en plongée alors que je sais à peine nager. Mais je ne regrette pas, c'était géniale.

Sheldon adore la plongée et il voulait juste m'initier. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait aller en faire dans les Caraïbes, il a fait d'une pierre deux coups, expliqua Pénélope

— En tout cas, ce bronzage te va hyper bien.

— Je vous ai ramené des cadeaux. J'ai fait un peu de shopping à la Barbade et j'ai fait chauffer ma carte à New York. Viens avec moi. Je pars à la distribution. »

Pénélope et Emily se dirigèrent vers l'open office où Garcia donna leurs cadeaux à Reid et Emily et continua seule vers les bureaux de Rossi, Hotch et Morgan.

* * *

Sheldon, de son coté, faisait la tournée de ses collègues pour leur remettre les cadeaux que Pénélope avait tenu à leur rapporter.

Il passa dans le bureau de Mac qui fut étonné mais ravi de recevoir un souvenir, puis il passa chez Lindsay qui apprécia beaucoup son cadeau.

Quand il arriva au bureau de Stella, elle n'était pas là alors il déposa le paquet sur son bureau.

Il finit par Messer qui décida de le suivre dans son bureau à la morgue pour le cuisiner sur son voyage avec Pénélope.

« Alors ce voyage dans les iles avec la belle Pénélope ? demanda Danny

— Quoi ? Pénélope a tout dit, on est parti faire de la plongée. On en a parlé la veille au téléphone, je lui ai dit que j'aimais en faire et elle, elle n'en avait jamais fait alors dès que j'ai su qu'elle avait un long weekend, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de l'y emmener.

— Juste pour ça ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

— Oui, juste pour ça, répondit Sheldon agacé.

— Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas ….

— Qu'on a pas quoi ? Oh, Messer ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ou Flack. Moi je raisonne avec mon cerveau pas avec ma … bref ! Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, Pénélope et moi sommes de bons amis.

— A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Vous vous êtes vu hier ? Elle était accrochée à toi. Et ces baisers ? C'était 'mon Chou', mon 'Prince', 'Beauté'. Tu apprends même le français pour elle nom de Dieu ! s'exclama Danny

— Danny, tu commences à m'agacer sérieusement. Ouvres grand les oreilles, je ne le dirai plus : Pénélope et moi sommes amis. On s'entend super bien, elle est géniale mais il n'y a pas de sexe entre nous.

— Pas encore ! » dit Danny en partant rapidement.

Stella s'était cachée en entendant s'approcher les pas de Danny. Elle était venue à la morgue pour remercier Sheldon pour le cadeau qu'il lui avait rapporté de la Barbade.

Elle savait qu'il était parti avec une autre mais cela l'avait réconfortée de savoir qu'il avait au moins pensé à elle durant son séjour puisqu'il lui avait rapporté un souvenir.

C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait entendu la conversation entre Sheldon et Danny.

Elle n'était pas du genre à écouter au porte mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté. Et ce qu'elle entendit lui redonna espoir. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Elle se dit qu'elle devrait absolument prendre son courage à deux mains et agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle avait bien entendu la dernière réflexion de Danny, et s'il ne tenait qu'à elle, Pénélope n'aurait plus l'occasion de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Sheldon.

* * *

Après avoir donné leurs petits souvenirs aux deux patrons, elle frappa à la porte de Morgan.

« Salut Petit Cœur, dit-il en la voyant à la porte.

— Salut, je t'ai rapporté un petit quelque chose de la Barbade, dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet

— Tu n'étais pas obligée, Babygirl, dit-il en prenant le cadeau.

— Je sais mais j'y tenais. Allez, ouvre-le. Je veux savoir s'il te plait. »

Elle espérait que son cadeau allait lui plaire. Après la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Emily, elle savait qu'il pensait que Sheldon et elle avaient couché ensemble et qu'il se sentirait mis à l'écart en imaginant qu'elle n'était pas franche avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée comme il faisait depuis l'affaire de New York et elle connaissait que trop bien ce comportement. Il lui laissait de l'espace. Il l'avait fait après avoir découvert qu'elle sortait avec Kevin, il l'avait aussi fait quand elle a commencé à voir Sam. Il voulait respecter ses relations et se montrait beaucoup moins tactile et taquin, lui qui ne ratait aucune occasion de la toucher ou la provoquer. Elle devait absolument lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais caché quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une nouvelle relation amoureuse.

Derek ouvrit son cadeau et sourit. C'était une photo d'elle dans un cadre représentant la Barbade. On ne voyait que le haut de son corps. Elle portait un haut de bikini rouge et un grand chapeau de paille de la même couleur. Elle avait ses lunettes de soleil et était tout sourire avec un cocktail en main.

Au moins, elle avait eu la délicatesse de lui donner une photo où elle était seule et pas avec le légiste.

« Alors ? dit Pénélope, anxieuse d'avoir son opinion.

— Merci Babygirl. Je l'adore ! » dit-il en souriant.

Il posa la photo sur son bureau. Ce serait ainsi la deuxième photo de Pénélope sur son lieu de travail. Il en avait déjà une qu'il avait trouvée dans son tiroir quand elle lui avait préparé ce bureau lorsqu'il avait pris la tête de l'unité en remplacement de Hotch.

« Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. » dit-elle.

Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle avait couché avec Sheldon et voulait éclaircir ce point avec lui.

« Ça te dit de venir déjeuner avec moi ? proposa-t-elle.

— Ça aurait été avec plaisir, Petit Cœur, mais je dois vraiment en finir avec ces rapports. Demain peut-être ?

— Ok, demain ! dit-elle, déçue. A plus tard, mon ange !

— A plus tard, Beauté. »

Elle quitta le bureau mais elle avait une étrange sensation. Elle sentait qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. C'était encore plus palpable que les fois précédentes. Elle savait que l'excuse des rapports ne tenait pas la route. Elle devait le coincer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sheldon et elle et qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant ces quelques jours à la Barbade.

En retournant dans sa « batcave » elle croisa Reid qui la remercia encore une fois pour le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait et dit quelque chose qui l'étonna :

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu lui as donné son cadeau, il en était content. Puis tu lui as proposé d'aller manger avec toi et il a décliné ton offre. »

Comme Pénélope était trop surprise pour répondre, Reid poursuivit :

« Tu sais, les gens croient que je suis un génie qui ne comprend que les lois de la physique, qui ne sait pas interagir avec ses congénères et qui ne comprend pas grand-chose aux relations humaines. Je les laisse croire ça. Je vois des choses et je les comprends parfaitement. »

Pénélope, qui était toujours aussi surprise, put formuler une phrase :

« Et que vois-tu exactement ? »

Reid sourit, sachant qu'il avait réussi à éveiller sa curiosité.

« Morgan ne peut pas déjeuner avec toi mais moi, j'en serai ravi. On a plein de choses à se dire, dit-il

— Attends-moi, je vais prendre mon sac. » dit Pénélope et se précipita dans son bureau.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Stella resta dans sa cachette encore quelques minutes et alla enfin remercier Sheldon.

« Salut Sheldon

— Salut Stella ! Tu as trouvé le cadeau ?

— Oui, c'est justement pour ça que je venais te voir. Merci d'avoir penser à me ramener un souvenir.

— Je t'en prie. Pénélope a tellement insisté pour faire du shopping et on a vu tous ces beaux souvenirs on a pensé à vous. J'espère que tu l'aimes. Pénélope m'a aidé à choisir.

— Oh oui. Je l'adore. Tu lui diras merci de ma part. Je dois me remettre au boulot. A plus tard.

— Ok, Bye »

Stella quitta le bureau de Sheldon dépitée. C'était Pénélope ci, Pénélope ça. C'était même elle qui avait eu l'idée des cadeaux. Stella avait envie de pleurer tellement elle était déçue et en colère. Comment arriverait-elle à concurrencer cette Pénélope ? Sheldon la connaissait depuis quelques semaines et n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle devait agir pour empêcher que les choses n'aillent plus loin entre l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'informaticienne qui l'avait ensorcelé.

* * *

Une fois arrivés au restaurant, Pénélope dit à Reid :

« Crache le morceau ! »

Elle avait patiemment attendu mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Sur le chemin, Reid avait parlé de tout, sauf de ce qui l'intéressait, à savoir ce qu'il avait vu et compris.

« Tu te demandes comment je sais ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Morgan ? Et bien, c'est simple. C'était prévisible.

Prends deux personnes qui s'entendent super bien, qui se disent les meilleurs amis du monde, qui tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre, qui flirtent ensemble comme un couple et qui ne font rien d'autre que parler et tout ou tard, l'un d'eux se rendra compte qu'il y a beaucoup plus derrière tout ça que de l'amitié. Rajoute une troisième personne, qui semble faire du gringue à l'une des deux personnes mentionnées en premier lieu, qui se rapproche dangereusement au point de faire douter celui qui se pensait être le meilleur ami, qui le rend jaloux en faisant ce dont lui rêvait mais n'avait jamais osé faire et forcément ça va exploser.

C'est ce qui est en train de se passer. Sheldon est venu perturber cet équilibre qu'il y avait entre Morgan et toi. Vous avez beau être amis, Morgan ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il a résisté jusqu'ici, il a lutté. A new York, il a cherché à faire barrage, il a profité de ce baiser de Sheldon pour faire ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. C'est-à-dire t'embrasser. Même s'il exagère un peu. Mais tu dois admettre que ton voyage avec Sheldon, c'est le coup de grâce pour lui. Ça veut dire que tout espoir est perdu, qu'il a perdu…. Qu'il t'a perdue.

— Mais Spence, rien ne s'est passé entre Sheldon et moi. Nous sommes amis.

— Morgan et toi êtes amis mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'éprouver quelque chose de plus profond pour toi.

— Alors, il pense que c'est la même chose pour Sheldon ?

— Ou pour toi … envers Sheldon. Tu sais comment il est possessif. Son monde s'est écroulé à New York quand il a compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une grande complicité avec toi, quand il a entendu que tous les surnoms tellement spéciaux que tu avais pour lui ne l'étaient tant que ça finalement, puisque tu utilises les mêmes pour le Dr Hawkes. Il fait ce qu'il fait de mieux, il se protège et prend ses distances. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour toi aussi. Il protège ta relation naissante avec Sheldon.

— Mais il n'y a aucune relation naissante au sens où tu l'entends, Spence. Il s'agit juste d'amitié.

— Ça, je le sais, Garcia. C'est Morgan que tu dois convaincre maintenant.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Derek éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour moi ?

— Garcia, reviens en arrière. Repense à toutes vos années d'amitié, au comportement de Morgan, à Battle, à ton agression, à ta convalescence, à Kévin et à Sam. Il y a tellement de choses qui le prouvent.

— A supposer que tu aies raison, je fais quoi maintenant ?

— Je ne peux pas te donner de conseils sur ce point-là, je ne suis pas Rossi, mais la première chose que tu devrais faire, c'est vraiment faire le point sur TES sentiments pour Morgan, et après tu vas aviser. Je suis sûr que même Hawkes a tout compris alors qu'il ne vous connaissait que depuis quelques heures et qu'il n'est pas innocent dans toute cette affaire.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je veux dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas profiler mais il a tout de suite cerné la personnalité de Morgan et a entrepris de la provoquer un peu. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas méchant. Il s'attendait à ce que Morgan agisse enfin et franchisse le pas. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'un homme aussi sur de lui se contenterait d'avancer à pas de fourmis avec un baiser de temps en temps ou qu'il s'effacerait à la première difficulté.

— Je me suis dit aussi qu'il cherchait à prouver quelque chose. Mais je lui ai bien rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Reid.

— Disons que Sheldon et Stella Bonasera sont à peu près dans la même situation et que je l'ai un peu provoquée. J'espère qu'elle sera un peu plus courageuse que Derek et qu'elle prendra le taureau par les cornes, dit-elle en souriant.

— Garcia, ça n'a rien à voir avec le courage dans le cas de Morgan. Tu sais mieux que personne ce qu'il a subi. Il est resté très évasif sur ce que Buford lui a fait mais je suis sûre que toi, tu es au courant de tout.

Il est confiant en apparence mais au fond de lui, il a un grand sentiment d'insécurité. Il ne se sent peut-être pas digne d'être aimé. Il a ce sentiment qu'il aurait dû parler, dénoncer ce pédophile et que cela aurait évité qu'il ne recommence et qu'il aille encore plus loin. Il se sent coupable de la mort de ces jeunes que Buford a assassiné. Quelqu'un qui a une si piètre opinion de lui-même ne s'attend pas à ce que quelqu'un pense différemment de lui. Il doit sûrement penser que tu l'aimes en tant qu'ami mais que cela ne pourrait jamais aller plus loin parce que tu es trop bien pour lui. Se trompe-t-il ?

— Mais bien sûr que oui. Derek est l'homme le plus gentil, le plus généreux que je connais. Est-ce que j'ai dit beau comme un dieu ? Comment pourrait-il imaginer que je serais trop bien pour lui ? C'est plutôt le contraire.

— Et je suis persuadé que si je lui pose la même question, il dira exactement la même chose de toi. Vous avez tous les deux des problèmes à résoudre à propos de votre estime de vous-mêmes, vous avez tous les deux des insécurités et une vision négative de votre personne. Vous vous complétez parfaitement et vous guérirez en vous regardant à travers le regard de l'autre. Derek verra qu'il est un dieu à travers tes yeux et toi tu verras que tu es une déesse à travers les siens. D'ailleurs, tu devrais prendre plus littéralement toutes ses paroles ou les surnoms. Il t'appelle « Déesse » ce n'est pas pour rien. Assez parler de tout ça, je meurs de faim. Mangeons ! » dit Reid afin de mettre un terme définitif à la discussion quand le serveur leur apporta leurs plats.

De retour au bureau, elle se remit au travail. De temps en temps, elle s'accordait une pause et repensait à ce que lui avait Spencer.

Il l'avait étonnée. Lui, que l'on pensait dénué de toute connaissance concernant les relations humaines à cause de sa maladresse dès qu'il s'agissait d'avoir une conversation avec les autres sans citer des statistiques ou se transformer en véritable encyclopédie, avait très bien saisi tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il lui avait dit de repenser au comportement de Morgan envers elle ces dernières années.

Sa réaction quand elle lui a parlé de Battle. Il lui avait fait comprendre maladroitement qu'elle devait refuser le rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient expliqués après, mais maintenant elle comprenait qu'il était tout simplement jaloux, qu'il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il ne voulait qu'elle sorte avec un autre homme.

La théorie de Spencer expliquait aussi son attitude effacée lorsqu'elle sortait avec Kevin ou avec Sam. Elle expliquait surtout pourquoi il ne supportait pas Kevin et ne le cachait pas. Il avait toléré Sam parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il sortait avec Savannah à l'époque.

Mais une colère s'empara d'elle. Comment pouvait-il être si jaloux et possessif alors qu'il faisait pire ? Il flirtait sous son nez weekend après weekend avec des tas de filles. Il osait même venir lui dire au revoir avant de partir avec une de ses filles pour la nuit, et les derniers temps il l'embrassait avant de partir avec une autre femme. Après avoir passé, le weekend avec une énième bimbo écervelée, il osait l'embrasser sur la bouche le lundi matin au bureau. En y repensant, elle se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de culot et que c'était une des premières choses qu'elle devrait aborder avec lui. A quoi pensait-il quand il draguait toutes ces femmes devant elle s'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle ?

Et elle ? Que ressentait-elle pour celui qu'elle considérait jusqu'à maintenant comme son meilleur ami ? Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Il était son confident, il lui remontait le moral quand elle broyait du noir ou quand une affaire devenait trop dure pour elle. Il prenait soin d'elle, s'inquiétait pour elle et la protégeait, un peu trop à son goût. Il avait dormi sur son divan pendant des jours, après sa sortie de l'hôpital quand Battle lui avait tiré dessus. Les autres avaient proposé de prendre le relais et de rester avec elle pour la protéger temps qu'ils ne savaient pas qui était le coupable, mais lui avait tout bonnement refusé, comme si cette tâche n'incombait qu'à lui. Elle avait eu des petits amis qui n'étaient si attentionnés, qui n'avaient aucune compassion pour elle quand elle était malade. Derek était toujours le premier à passer à la pharmacie pour lui prendre des médicaments, pour lui apporter une bonne soupe en cas de grippe.

Elle aussi ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand elle repensait au comportement qu'avait Derek à son égard.

Elle devait absolument trouver la solution pour se rapprocher de lui, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour lui donner de l'espace. Elle sourit. _« A beau jeu, beau retour »_ se dit-elle.

La fin de la journée de travail était arrivée. Pénélope frappa à la porte de Derek et lui dit :

« C'est l'heure, mon Chou. Tu me raccompagnes à ma voiture ?

— Euh, oui pas de problème Babygirl. Donne-moi juste une seconde pour tout ranger. »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et Pénélope en profita pour lui proposer de venir regarder un film chez elle. Il lui répondit qu'il était préférable qu'ils fassent leur soirée DVD le lendemain vendredi, comme ça ils pourraient se coucher plus tard.

Derek lui avait refusé tellement de choses récemment, dans le but de l'éviter, qu'il se dit qu'il devait au moins accepter de regarder quelques films avec elle pour qu'elle ne soupçonne rien à propos de son intention de prendre ses distances.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Pénélope, il lui ouvrit la portière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser sur le front, elle prit les choses en main et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

« A demain mon Adonis en Chocolat. Je connais la chanson. Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive à la maison »

Elle s'installa dans la voiture et démarra, le laissant debout au même endroit, confus, mais souriant.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Derek avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, mais il souriait.

Etait-elle en train de lui envoyer un message ou s'était-elle laissée prendre au jeu des petits baisers amicaux ?

Il attendait avec impatience leur soirée du lendemain. Il aurait enfin l'occasion de parler. C'était à cause de lui s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, puisqu'il avait refusé d'aller déjeuner avec elle. Elle lui aurait raconté son séjour à la Barbade. Il reprenait espoir même si, au fond de lui, il redoutait d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait fait avec le médecin légiste.

Il effaça toutes les images négatives qui dansaient dans sa tête pour ne garder que le meilleur : elle venait de l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, Derek se dit qu'il se contenterait d'observer. Quand il croisa Pénélope devant l'ascenseur du parking, il dit simplement « Bonjour Petit Cœur », ce à quoi elle répondit :

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un bon jour, Beau Gosse » dit-elle comme à l'accoutumée mais cette fois, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas juste un petit contact entre leurs lèvres, elle s'était légèrement éternisée.

Quand elle recula, elle vit un grand sourire illuminer le visage de Derek et il dit :

« Tu viens de le faire, ma Beauté ! »

Pénélope était contente d'elle. Elle se disait que ce n'était que le début et que Morgan n'était encore au bout des ses surprises.

L'ascenseur arriva et ils y entrèrent.

« Notre soirée film tient toujours ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait que l'impatience et l'enthousiasme s'entendaient dans sa voix. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de ce séjour avec Sheldon, elle avait l'impression de courir après Derek. C'était elle qui faisait les propositions et à chaque fois, il ne semblait pas trop emballé. Elle se doutait que s'il avait accepté sa proposition de films, c'était pour ne pas paraître méchant. Elle réalisa que les rôles s'étaient inversés. D'habitude, c'était Derek qui proposait des activités, il voulait toujours passer du temps avec elle. Elle se rendit compte que c'était une nouvelle preuve de son grand attachement à elle. Comment avait-elle pu passer à coté de ça ?

« Bien sûr, ma Puce… si aucune affaire ne nous tombe dessus. Croisons les doigts » dit-il en souriant.

Pénélope semblait tenir énormément à cette soirée. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Morgan. Puis soudain, son pessimisme refit surface. Avait-elle besoin de se confier à ce point ou voulait-elle vraiment passer du temps avec lui ? Elle avait peut-être envie de lui annoncer qu'elle avait franchi le pas avec Sheldon. Des idées contradictoires se bousculaient dans la tête de Derek. Elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé si elle sortait avec Sheldon, mais en même temps cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Il l'avait embrassée pour lui dire au revoir la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés prendre un verre avec l'équipe alors qu'une jolie fille l'attendait.

Il allait devenir fou à faire toutes ses conjectures. Il décida de ne plus y penser et d'attendre ce que lui réservait le sort.

La journée se déroula sans encombre. Ils ne furent appelés sur aucun cas.

Ils remplissaient de la paperasse et mettaient de l'ordre dans leurs dossiers.

Pénélope passa récupérer des documents sur le bureau de chacun afin de commencer la numérisation et l'archivage des pièces.

Elle finit sa tournée par le bureau de Morgan et quand elle y arriva, elle était déjà considérablement chargée.

Elle frappa et ouvrit la porte tout en faisant attention à ce que la pile de dossier ne tombe et ne s'étale sur le sol.

Morgan se leva immédiatement en gentleman qu'il était et lui dit :

« Laisse-moi t'aider, Babygirl. »

Il prit une bonne partie des dossiers et se dirigea vers les casiers de rangement sur son bureau et y prit ses propres rapports complétés.

« Je t'accompagne à ta batcave, dit-il.

Pénélope sortit du bureau suivi de Morgan.

« Merci mon Prince, c'est trop gentil de ta part.

— Quel genre de prince je ferais si je n'aidais pas la princesse en détresse ? »

Derek ouvrit la porte de l'antre de Pénélope et la laissa entrer. Elle posa lourdement les dossiers sur une table et dit à Morgan d'en faire autant. Il s'exécuta et dit en partant :

« A plus tard, ma Puce ! »

Il franchissait la porte quand elle lui cria :

« Attends ! »

Il se retourna. Pénélope s'avançait vers lui. Elle dit :

« Je voudrais te remercier comme il se doit de m'avoir aidée »

Elle refit les mêmes gestes qu'en le croisant devant l'ascenseur : elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, elle ajouta une fantaisie au baiser.

Derek était agréablement surpris mais eut assez de lucidité pour formuler une phrase avec son sourire étincelant:

« Je t'aiderai à faire toutes tes corvées si tu me remercies comme ça à chaque fois.

— Ne me tente pas, Beau Gosse. »

Derek secoua la tête et quitta le bureau.

 _« Nom de Dieu ! Elle a caressé mes lèvres avec sa langue !_ » se dit Morgan.

Il connaissait très bien le caractère et la personnalité de Pénélope mais il fut tout de même surpris par son impudence. Depuis la veille, elle avait pris les choses en main, c'était elle qui amorçait les baisers. Elle allait beaucoup plus loin que lui. Il l'embrassait pour lui dire bonjour et au revoir, il s'était contenté de simples petits baisers mais elle, elle venait de lui donner un baiser super sexy au beau milieu de la journée, juste pour dire merci.

Derek reprenait espoir : elle voulait vraiment lui faire passer un message.

* * *

Stella était paniquée. Elle venait d'entendre une conversation entre Mac et Sheldon. Le légiste demandait encore deux jours de congés. Il n'avait pas dit pourquoi il prenait ces congés mais Stella était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec Pénélope.

Elle devait absolument sauter le pas et l'inviter à prendre un verre.

Elle savait que l'équipe était réunie dans la salle de repos donc elle s'y rendit.

« Salut ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait tous aller prendre un verre après le boulot. C'est moi qui invite. » proposa-t-elle.

— Désolé, Lindsay et moi avions déjà prévu autre chose. J'ai déjà fait des réservations. » dit Danny.

Stella fit mine d'être déçue mais elle savait déjà que Danny et Lindsay auraient décliné son offre. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait été la réponse de Mac. Tous les vendredi, ils jouaient dans un club avec son groupe de jazz. Elle croisait les doigts pour que Sheldon accepte.

« Désolé, Stella, je n'peux pas. La prochaine fois peut-être, dit Mac.

— Moi, je veux bien si tu es toujours partante malgré tous ces lâcheurs, dit Sheldon.

— Oui, bien sûr Sheldon. Tu penses à un endroit en particulier ? demanda-t-elle faisant attention à masquer son enthousiasme.

— Non, je te laisse choisir. Envoie-moi juste les coordonnées et l'heure par SMS, dit-il

— Pas de problème » dit Stella.

 _« Mission accomplie »_ , se dit-elle. Elle avait réussi à l'inviter sans avoir l'air de lui demander un rencard. Il restait à savoir comment elle devrait faire pour attirer son attention et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que Pénélope Garcia sur terre.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Pénélope passa dans le bureau de Morgan pour voir s'il voulait la raccompagner à sa voiture, mais il devait terminer un profil que lui avait demandé le shérif d'un petit comté.

« Désolé ma Puce. Je dois me débarrasser de ce profil au plus vite si je ne veux pas rater le rencard que j'ai avec une super blonde ce soir.

— Ah ouais ! Comme ça tu as un rencard avec une **super** blonde, dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu. Et que comptes-tu faire avec elle ?

— Je vais regarder un film et si elle veut bien je vais… »

Il fut interrompu par Emily qui venait leur proposer d'aller prendre un verre.

« Désolée, ma Beauté. Je rentre chez moi et je vais tout préparer pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir avec un beau mâle, répondit Pénélope

— Pareil… enfin je veux dire que j'ai rendez-vous avec un super canon, ce soir. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! dit Morgan

— Ouais, je vois. Pénélope, Sheldon est là pour le weekend ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Tu as parlé d'un rendez-vous avec un beau mâle, dit-elle

— Elle parlait de MOI, Prentiss ! » s'exclama Morgan, vexé que Prentiss ait tout de suite pensé à Hawkes, puis quand il la vit sourire, il comprit qu'elle le taquinait et qu'elle avait tout de suite compris qu'ils avaient une soirée films.

Emily quitta le bureau en riant.

Pénélope s'approcha de Derek, qui était assis à son bureau, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui donnant par la même occasion une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

« A tout à l'heure, mon Chou. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Puis elle partit.

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait passé sa langue sur les lèvres de Morgan avant de s'écarter de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire dans ses intentions. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir enfin lui parler. Elle était reconnaissante à Spencer de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut à tous!

MErci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour cette magnifique review.

Bonne lecture.

RikiCa

* * *

Chapitre 13

A 20h pile, Pénélope entendit retentir la sonnerie. Elle était dans la cuisine à s'occuper des derniers détails et cria à Derek d'entrer.

Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il était en tenue décontracté. Il portait un bas de jogging et un T-shirt comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour leurs soirées films.

Il y avait du nouveau. Au lieu de porter un T-shirt large et un bas de pyjama comme d'habitude, elle avait un ensemble pyjama, c'était un t-shirt et un short avec des chatons dessus.

Elle lui fit un bisou rapide et lui dit de prendre les boissons alors qu'elle allait déjà dans le salon avec deux assiettes en main.

Derek mit le DVD et ils mangèrent en regardant le premier film.

Quand le film se termina, il lui dit :

« Alors, tu ne m'as pas raconté ton voyage dans les Caraïbes. Ça devait être top !

— Ouais. C'était trop cool. On a plongé de long de la barrière de corail, c'était trop beau. J'avais peur au début, tu sais que je sais à peine nager, mais finalement, ça s'est bien passé. Sheldon ne m'a pas lâchée.

— Je suis contente que tu te sois bien amusée, dit-il, d'un ton sincère. Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

— Il va bien. Il compte venir le weekend prochain. On pourrait faire un truc ensemble ?

— Pas de problème, ce que tu veux Babygirl. »

Pénélope s'attendait à ce que Derek la taquine une fois de plus sur son amitié avec Sheldon mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle devait crever l'abcès et lui dire ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire depuis sa conversation avec Spencer.

« Derek, je sais ce que tu penses et tu te trompes lourdement. »

Comme il fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, elle continua :

« Comment peux-tu croire que je ne te parlerai pas de ma relation amoureuse si j'en avais une avec Sheldon ? Je pense que tu crois qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous et que tu t'es sûrement posé des questions sur ce que nous avons fait à la Barbade. Si quelque chose d'autre que de la plongée, des cocktails et de la bronzette s'était passé, tu aurais été le premier au courant. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pensé ces choses, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir cru que j'avais franchi le pas avec Sheldon. Je sais de quoi ça avait l'air. On s'est rencontré à New York et depuis on flirte, on s'appelle, il m'a invitée mais je crois que je te dois une explication.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Petit Cœur, j'ai bien compris que vous êtes de bons amis.

— Non, je crois qu'il faut que tu comprennes cette histoire. Tu me connais, j'ai commencé à flirter avec lui. Je crois que ça l'a amusé au début, puis par challenge il a commencé à répondre lui aussi. C'était encore gentil jusqu'à ce qu'il nous entende au téléphone et qu'il me demande si on sortait ensemble. J'ai eu tout le mal du monde pour lui faire comprendre qu'on était de bons amis, et je pense qu'il ne me croit toujours pas. Et il a commencé à faire certaines choses pour tester sa théorie.

— Quelle théorie ?

— Qu'il y a beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a embrassée devant l'équipe. Je crois que c'était pour te faire réagir. C'est pareil pour le café ou pour la danse.

— De quoi se mêle-t-il ?

— Il s'est dit qu'on avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour ouvrir les yeux et maintenant je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait.

— Comment ça ? Tu es contente qu'il m'ait mis en rogne ?

— Tu étais fâché ? »

Derek secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait parlé trop vite, maintenant il devrait s'expliquer auprès d'elle et tout lui dire.

« Oui, j'étais plus que fâché, j'étais jaloux. J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait ma place, que la relation qu'on avait n'était pas aussi unique que je le pensais. Et en plus, tu as dansé avec lui alors que cela fait des années que j'essaye de danser avec toi et tu refuses systématiquement et lui après deux jours, il réussissait.

— Si j'ai dansé avec lui, c'est parce qu'il m'a dit qu'on en aurait plus l'occasion et puis il en avait tellement envie que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. C'était une autre de ses ruses, je pense.

Mais tu sais, notre relation est unique. Je te dis tout. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Sheldon est un bon ami, on rigole bien ensemble mais il ne te remplacera jamais, mon Cœur. Et si je suis contente c'est parce que ça a au moins eu un effet positif.

— Puis-je savoir lequel ?

— Après New York, tu as commencé à m'embrasser. Et je suis prête à jurer que des fois c'était bien plus qu'un baiser amical.

— Tu peux parler, Miss Langue Baladeuse ! dit-il en riant

— Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ma langue baladeuse ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais, j'ai bien envie de savoir d'où ça sort. Je veux dire, avant tu ne m'embrassais pas.

— Et bien, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Spencer et il m'a fait part de certaines observations qu'il avait pu faire.

— Je suis curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

— Et bien, il pense comme Hawkes, qu'il y a beaucoup plus entre nous que de l'amitié. Se trompe-t-il lui aussi ? »

Derek se savait au pied du mur. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Pénélope, je sais que ce que je vais te dire risque de changer beaucoup de choses entre nous, mais saches que je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Je dois être honnête avec toi, même si je prends le risque de te voir changer ton comportement envers moi après avoir entendu ce que j'ai à dire.

C'est vrai que tu as toujours beaucoup compté pour moi. Tu as toujours eu une place très importante dans ma vie et depuis quelques temps, je dois dire que cette place a évolué. A part ma mère et mes sœurs, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je t'ai toujours aimée et si j'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était que de l'amitié, l'arrivée de Hawkes a tout changé. J'ai réalisé à New York que c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Petit Cœur, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Pénélope mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise qu'il l'aimait plus qu'en simple amie et qu'il voudrait sortir avec elle, mais elle ne pensait pas entendre une telle déclaration.

Elle se rendit compte que son silence mettait Derek mal à l'aise alors elle prit la parole :

« Derek, tu aurais du le dire plus tôt.

— J'étais persuadé que tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Je veux dire, je sais très bien ce que tout le monde pense de moi, de ma vie. Toutes ces filles dans les bars. Moi-même, je n'y aurais pas cru. Mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Je ne faisais rien avec ces filles. Enfin, je n'ai rien fait depuis … depuis que tu as été blessée. Je partais avec elles mais je me contentais de les raccompagner chez elle. Je faisais croire à tout le monde que je finissais au lit avec elles parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi : être un séducteur invétéré. Mais en fait, cela ne m'intéressait plus, ce genre de filles ne m'attiraient plus. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais maintenant j'ai la réponse. Je ne suis attiré que par une seule femme : toi. »

Pénélope lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il répondit à ce baiser en la serrant très fort contre lui.

Il savourait cet instant. C'était leur premier vrai baiser. Il goutait à ses lèvres vraiment pour la première fois et il se réjouissait de pouvoir l'embrasser tant qu'il le voudrait dorénavant.

« Oh, mon Chou. Tu sais que je te fais confiance. C'est vrai que j'aurais eu du mal à y croire mais j'aurais fini par comprendre. Bizarrement, c'est Spencer qui m'a aidé à réaliser tout cela. Il m'a aidé à comprendre ton comportement et à voir que tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces dernières années était de l'amour. Ça m'a aussi permis de voir que moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime pour toutes tes petites attentions, pour la façon dont tu me parles, m'encourage ou me fais penser que je suis la plus belle femme au monde.

— Parce que c'est exactement ce que je pense. »

Le téléphone de Pénélope se mit à sonner. Elle reconnut la sonnerie qu'elle avait programmé pour Sheldon. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

Elle se précipita pour répondre :

« Salut Sheldon, je te rappelle plus tard, promis, Bye » et elle raccrocha.

Elle revint s'asseoir à coté de Derek qui lui dit :

« Tu devrais lui dire de bien se tenir quand il sera là le weekend prochain. Ma patience a des limites. J'ai dû me contrôler pour ne pas l'étrangler à New York parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on sache ce que je ressentais pour toi mais maintenant que tu es au courant, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour qu'il nous fasse son petit numéro.

— Non, j'ai envie de lui faire la surprise. Il s'est donné tellement de mal. » dit-elle puis se mit à rire.

« Je me suis bien vengée à New York.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Princesse ?

— Figure-toi que Sheldon est un peu comme toi. Il est amoureux de Stella et n'ose pas lui dire. Il pense qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par lui. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle était jalouse et disons que je me suis un peu amusée à la provoquer.

— Et comment tu as fais ça ?

— J'ai fait comme Sheldon.

— Tu l'as embrassé ?! s'écria-t-il.

— Calme-moi, mon Amour. C'était juste une fois ou deux et c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle va peut-être réagir, elle-aussi.

— Ou pas. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais prêt à continuer ce petit jeu du baiser amical mais votre voyage à la Barbade m'a plutôt refroidi. J'ai renoncé après ça parce que je pensais que….

— Oh mon Dieu ! Tu crois qu'elle sera découragée et qu'elle ne tentera rien ?

— Si elle a pensé comme moi, il y en a de fortes chances.» répondit Morgan

* * *

 **J'ai pendant un moment pensé à écrire une histoire d'amour entre Sheldon et Pénélope mais c'est plus fort que moi.**

 **Morgan et Garcia vont tellement bien ensemble.**

 **A vos reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Stella était déjà arrivée au bar et attendait Sheldon. Elle était très nerveuse et espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

Quand il arriva, il s'excusa de son retard et s'assit à coté d'elle au comptoir du bar.

« Tu m'excuseras, j'ai commandé en t'attendant, dit-elle

— Pas de problème. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir fait attendre ». dit-il et fit signe au barman de lui servir la même chose qu'elle.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, ils parlèrent de l'affaire en cours et Sheldon lui confia qu'il voulait travailler sur le terrain et comptait en faire la demande.

Elle l'encouragea en lui disant qu'il serait un bon enquêteur et lui demanda d'où lui venait cette soudaine ambition. Il lui expliqua qu'il y pensait depuis un moment mais que Pénélope l'avait convaincu de tenter sa chance s'il pensait avoir fait ses preuves en tant que légiste et s'il voulait relever un nouveau défi.

« Vous êtes vraiment proches, Pénélope et toi, lui fit-elle remarquer.

— Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une telle relation. Elle trouve toujours les mots justes et elle est tellement drôle. On se comprend. Un peu comme Mac et toi, dit-il.

— C'est peut-être vrai. Mac et moi nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps qu'on a plus vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre. C'est précieux d'avoir de tels amis. »

Stella changea rapidement le sujet de la conversation pour ne pas à en entendre davantage à propos de Pénélope mais quelque soit le sujet abordé, son prénom revenait forcément.

Stella était quand même ravie de passer ce moment avec lui.

Il la raccompagna chez elle et rentra chez lui en lui souhaitant un bon weekend.

Au cours de la semaine, Stella essaya d'avoir des petites attentions à son égard, en lui portant un café quand elle devait passer à la morgue pour des informations sur l'enquête. Elle lui avait même proposé d'aller déjeuner avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas se libérer à cause d'une autopsie qu'il devait faire en urgence.

Elle finit par savoir pourquoi Sheldon avait demandé ces jours de congé. Il comptait aller à Washington rendre visite à Pénélope.

Elle était frustrée. Elle n'avançait pas avec Sheldon et il allait partir pour un long weekend avec Pénélope. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose pour éviter à ce deux-là de se retrouver et d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Elle savait que les légistes de l'équipe de nuit étaient débordés et qu'ils avaient pris beaucoup de retard dans leurs conclusions. Ils étaient en sous effectif et avaient interpellés Mac afin d'avoir le renfort d'un légiste de l'équipe de jour.

Stella avait manœuvré pour que ce soit Sheldon qui soit affecté pour prêter main forte à leurs collègues de l'équipe de nuit. Cela voulait dire qu'il travaillerait ce weekend pour les aider à rattraper le retard.

Quand Mac lui annonça la nouvelle, Sheldon fut si déçu qu'il ne quitta pas son bureau de la matinée. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers avant de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer car il devait reprendre son service à 19h.

Il appela Pénélope pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle lui dit qu'elle comprenait et que ce n'était que partie remise mais quelque chose dans sa voix lui indiquait qu'elle avait des doutes.

« Je t'assure Pénélope, ce n'est pas une excuse que j'invente pour ne pas venir te voir. Je ne ferai jamais ça. J'étais super content de venir, j'avais déjà poser mes congés.

— Je te crois mon Chou, mais ça ne te parait pas bizarre. Il y a combien de légistes dans ton équipe ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui a été choisi ?

— Je n'sais pas. Comme la situation est critique pour l'équipe de nuit, peut-être que Mac voulait rattraper le retard au plus vite. Il sait que je suis efficace.

— Tu es sûr que ce choix vient de Mac ?

— Oui, c'est lui le chef.

— Il n'aurait pas pu écouter les conseils de son adjoint qui lui aurait suggéré Sheldon Hawkes parce que justement il devait partir ce weekend ?

— Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer, ma Belle ?

— Vous les hommes ! Ce que vous pouvez être aveugle ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que vous étiez allé prendre un verre, qu'elle t'apportait du café régulièrement, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas avant, qu'elle était beaucoup plus souriante avec toi. Elle te fait du pied, Sheldon ! Elle est intéressée mais toi tu pige que dalle ! Je te parie qu'elle s'est arrangée pour que tu sois coincé au boulot ce weekend parce qu'elle mourrait de jalousie à l'idée que tu viennes me voir à Washington. Fais-moi confiance, mon Ulysse. Le béguin que tu as pour elle est réciproque.

— Tu imagines des choses, Pénélope.

— Je n'imagine rien. Je sais ce que j'ai vu les deux fois où j'étais à New York. Tout ce petit manège pour la faire réagir était un test et elle l'a passé haut la main. Repense à son comportement avec moi et tu verras.

— D'accord Pénélope, je vais y penser. C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas venir. Je me faisais une joie de revoir toute l'équipe et de faire quelque chose de sympa avec eux.

— Toute l'équipe ou Morgan ?

— Toute l'équipe mais c'est sûr que le plus marrant c'est Morgan. Ces réactions sont tellement prévisibles, je m'amuse comme un fou quand il est là.

— A ta place, j'éviterais de la mettre en rogne. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

— Oh, t'inquiète. Je sais qu'il est prêt à tout pour sa **Babygirl**. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle devait y aller parce Morgan l'attendait pour commencer à regarder le film.

* * *

Le lendemain de leur soirée film du vendredi, Morgan invita Pénélope à sortir. Il lui spécifia bien qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant.

Il se mit sur son trente-et-un et elle était ravissante et élégante comme d'habitude.

Il l'emmena au restaurant et après ils allèrent dans le parc pour une petite ballade au clair de lune. C'était à ce moment qu'il lui avait demandé officiellement d'être sa petite amie, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient dire à leurs collègues. Ils se demandaient s'ils devaient parler de leur nouvelle relation ou s'ils devaient garder le secret pour le moment. Ils décidèrent de n'en parler qu'à Hotch et à Rossi. C'étaient les patrons et ils pourraient trouver une solution pour contourner les règles du FBI interdisant les relations entre collègues. Ils parièrent sur le nombre de temps qu'il faudrait à Emily pour réaliser qu'ils formaient un couple. Pénélope avait raconté à Derek la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Reid donc ils savaient tous les deux que le jeune docteur faisait semblant d'être totalement ignorant à propos des relations humaines mais qu'il en savait bien plus que tous les autres et qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'une journée pour les démasquer. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance et qu'il ne trahirait pas leur secret.

Morgan dit à Pénélope qu'il devait absolument trouver un cadeau pour remercier Reid et Sheldon. Reid aurait son cadeau dans la semaine, et il donnerait le sien à Sheldon quand il viendrait le weekend d'après.

Toute la semaine, Derek et Pénélope avaient fait des efforts surhumains pour se comporter comme ils le faisaient avant mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour eux. A chaque fois que Derek la voyait, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Heureusement qu'il avait pu garder cette coutume du baiser amical, cela n'éveillerait pas les soupçons d'Emily ou des autres personnes qui travaillaient au même étage qu'eux.

Pénélope, de son coté, préparait un programme d'enfer à Sheldon.

La première crise de jalousie de Derek ne se fit pas attendre. Il était curieux de savoir où Sheldon serait logé et lorsque Pénélope lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde qu'il serait chez elle, il commença à protester et il proposa que Sheldon vienne chez lui.

Après beaucoup de persuasion et de baisers, Pénélope réussit à le calmer et à le faire capituler.

Elle adorait ce coté possessif de Derek, même si elle ne le lui montrait pas. Cela confirmait ce que lui avait dit Sheldon lors de leur rencontre.

Tous les soirs après le travail, Derek passait un moment chez Pénélope ou Pénélope allait chez lui. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Le vendredi soir, Pénélope se rendit chez Derek pour leur soirée film et avait prévu de rester pour la nuit car Derek et elle devait aller chercher Sheldon le lendemain matin à l'aéroport et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Alors que Derek préparait la nourriture et les boissons, Pénélope reçut l'appel de Sheldon qui s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir venir. Quand elle raccrocha, elle lui dit en faisant la moue:

« Sheldon ne peut pas venir. Il est coincé au bureau.

— Ça veut dire qu'on est pas obligé de quitter le lit demain, Beauté, dit-il avec un sourire salace et la prit dans ses bras en lui embrassant le cou.

— Tu ne pense qu'à ça !? Sois sérieux deux minutes. » dit-elle en riant.

Il la lâcha et lui fit signe d'aller s'installer sur le divan. Il lui servit son repas et s'asseya à coté d'elle non sans l'embrasser encore plusieurs fois.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je vois ces plis sur ton front, ça veut dire que quelque chose cloche.

— Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Stella, mais Sheldon ne veut rien voir. Elle lui fait des avances depuis son retour de la Barbade mais lui ne voit rien ! C'est désespérant !

— T'inquiète. Je vais lui faire livrer son cadeau en express lundi et le message que j'y ajouterai sera très clair. Il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de faire un pas vers elle et la suite, je m'en occupe.

— OHOH ! J'aime pas entendre ça. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été à sa place, il faut juste le pousser un peu ou lui forcer la main. C'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu mais tu devras me donner un coup de main. Je n'ai pas tes talents de hackeur.

— C'est illégal ?

— Je pense que oui.

— Alors, je suis partante. »

Il lui expliqua son plan et quand il termina, elle l'embrassa et lui dit :

« Tu es un génie, mon Amour ! »

Comme l'avait prévu Morgan, Pénélope et lui ne sortirent de la maison que le lundi matin pour aller au travail et commencer à mettre leur plan à exécution.

* * *

 **L'épilogue est pour demain!**

 **A vos reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous.**

 **Merci pour les reviews. Je publie le dernier chapitre un peu plus tôt, je suis dans les valises jusqu'au cou. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la fin.**

 **Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ses précieux conseils.**

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Sheldon travailla le vendredi soir et juste avant de quitter la morgue le samedi matin, il reçut la visite de Stella.

« Salut Sheldon,

— Salut Stella ! dit-il étonné de la voir au bureau un samedi matin.

— Je suis juste passée récupérer un truc que j'avais oublié. Pas trop dur ce changement de rythme ?

— Oui, c'est assez dur. Je ne suis pas habitué à travailler de nuit, mais bon ce n'est que pour quelques jours et j'aurais tout mon lundi pour me reposer avant de vous retrouver mardi matin.

— Je sais que tu es déçu d'être coincé au boulot ce weekend. J'ai entendu dire que normalement à cette heure tu aurais dû être dans l'avion pour Washington. Si ça peut te consoler, je t'invite à prendre le petit déjeuner. J'imagine que tu dois être fatigué mais ce sera rapide.

— OK ! Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim. »

Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant qui servait les meilleurs pancakes de la ville.

Ils discutaient et ne virent pas passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que la serveuse ne se baladait plus avec des assiettes de pancakes ou de bacon avec des œufs mais servait déjà les plats du jour.

Stella regarda sa montre et dit :

« Le temps passe super vite. Je te laisse aller te reposer. Contrairement à moi, tu travailles plus tard.

— Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, Stella. Bon weekend. »

Sur le chemin de retour chez lui, Sheldon repensa à ce que lui avait dit Pénélope. Elle avait peut-être raison. Il avait dû annuler son voyage. Stella avait oublié quelque chose de si important au bureau que ça n'aurait pas pu attendre lundi et elle devait venir le récupérer à 7h du matin, un jour où normalement les gens préféraient faire la grasse matinée. Il y avait trop de coïncidences. Il sourit. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance avec la belle italo-grecque.

Le mardi matin, il trouva une enveloppe spéciale dans la pile de courrier qui était sur son bureau

Il l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une lettre et deux tickets.

 _Docteur Hawkes_

 _Ceci est un cadeau de remerciements. Vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal pour nous réunir Pénélope et moi donc vous serez ravi de savoir que nous avons enfin ouvert les yeux et que nous sommes un couple maintenant._

 _J'ai obtenu deux places VIP pour le match de votre équipe de baseball préférée. Vous remarquerez qu'elles sont nominatives, vous ne pourrez pas les donner à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Ces tickets vous donnent accès à la loge officielle et aux vestiaires si vous voulez rencontrer les joueurs après le match. Elles vous permettent aussi d'assister à la fête qui sera donnée ce soir-là._

 _J'espère que ce cadeau vous plaira. Il est à la hauteur de ce que vous avez fait pour nous._

 _Derek MORGAN_

 _PS : Si vous vous avisez d'embrasser Pénélope encore une fois ne serait-ce qu'amicalement, je ne donne pas cher de ce sourire que les filles apprécient tellement manifestement._

Les tickets étaient à son nom et à celui de Stella. Il savait que Pénélope disait tout à Morgan, donc elle avait surement partagé avec lui sa théorie à propos de Stella et de lui.

Il devrait maintenant inviter Stella à venir voir le match avec lui.

Il quitta son bureau, tickets en main, et partit à la recherche de Stella.

Elle était dans la salle de repos avec Messer et Lindsay.

« Salut ! dit-il en entrant dans la pièce

— Bienvenue parmi Sheldon ! dit Lindsay.

— Stella, je me demandais si ça te disait d'aller voir la finale du championnat de baseball. »

Danny ouvrit grand les yeux et saisit le poignet de Sheldon.

« Comment tu as fait pour avoir des places ? C'était complet bien avant les quarts de finale.

En plus c'est des places VIP dans la tribune officielle ! On pense jamais à ses potes à ces moments-là !

— C'est un cadeau de Morgan. Je sais pas comment il a fait pour les avoir, mais ça nous donne accès aux vestiaires et à la fête qui aura lieu après.

— Pffff ! dit Danny admiratif et envieux.

— Vraiment ?! demanda Stella

— Oui, je viens de les recevoir. Alors ça te dit ?

— Bien sûr ! Merci de m'inviter »

Sheldon était soulagé qu'elle ait accepté et il se garda de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, que c'était soit y aller avec elle ou y aller tout seul.

Le jour du match, Sheldon passa prendre Stella chez elle. Ils furent pris en charge dès l'entrée du stade et conduits à la loge officielle par une hôtesse qui leur dit de se mettre à l'aise et de se servir en boissons ou en petits fours.

Pour Sheldon, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Il était traité en VIP dans la loge officielle de son équipe préférée et il était accompagné de Stella, la femme de ses rêves.

* * *

« Alors, il est allé avec elle ? demanda Derek qui était penché derrière Pénélope alors qu'elle était sur son ordinateur.

— Oui, ils y sont tous les deux. La mi-temps est dans cinq minutes. J'ai juste le temps d'entrer dans le système.

— Je donnerai tout pour voir la tête qu'ils feront, surtout lui, dit-il en riant.

— Tu es vraiment machiavélique et j'adore ça, dit-elle en se retournant brièvement pour l'embrasser. »

Elle tapa encore quelques minutes sur son clavier et déclara :

« Mission accomplie. En ce qui concerne la tête qu'ils vont faire, ça peut s'arranger. »

Elle fit encore quelques manipulations et les images des caméras de surveillance de la loge officielle apparurent sur son écran.

« Tu as la meilleure Petit Cœur ! » s'exclama Derek et il s'assit à coté de Pénélope pour assister au spectacle.

* * *

Au moment de la mi-temps, le tableau d'affichage se mit à clignoter. Sheldon savait que c'était le moment des annonces personnelles du genre « je t'aime », ou « veux-tu m'épouser ? ». Stella était excitée comme une puce.

« C'est la partie que je préfère, » dit-elle en souriant.

Sheldon la regarda et était heureux de la voir si contente. Elle était magnifique quand elle souriait.

Après deux déclarations d'amour et une demande en mariage, Stella et Sheldon firent choqués de lire :

STELLA B, VEUX-TU ÊTRE MA PETITE AMIE ? SHELDON H.

Stella se tourna vers Sheldon qui fit tout son possible pour masquer sa surprise et se jeta à son cou en disant :

« Bien sûr que je le veux. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps »

Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils regardent la fin du match, assis côte à côte, main dans la main.

Ils se rendirent aux vestiaires après le match pour obtenir des autographes de tous les joueurs pour Danny et Mac.

* * *

Pénélope eut la larme à l'œil en voyant la réaction de Stella et le baiser fougueux qui suivit.

Elle était contente pour son ami. Derek et elle avait vraiment dû le pousser mais au final il avait réussi à avoir la femme qu'il convoitait.

* * *

Lors de la soirée, Sheldon raconta à Stella pourquoi Morgan lui avait fait cadeau des places. Il lui avoua enfin qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'inviter même s'il était anxieux. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait manigancé pour que Derek et Pénélope se mettent ensemble. Il lui dit aussi ce que Pénélope avait fait de son coté, au début par vengeance. Il lui avoua que le message ne venait pas de lui et qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de le faire même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Loin d'être fâchée, elle en rit et lui dit qu'il devrait appeler Pénélope pour la remercier.

Sheldon raccompagna Stella à son appartement et elle l'invita à entrer pour un dernier verre.

Il resta avec elle toute la nuit à parler et à rigoler. Stella lui avoua ce qu'elle avait manigancé pour qu'il ne puisse pas aller à Washington car elle avait peur de la perdre définitivement.

Vers 6h, Stella suggéra qu'ils aillent se coucher donc elle lui proposa de rester. Ils dormirent dans son lit mais Sheldon, en gentleman qu'il était, se contenta de l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

A leur réveil, Sheldon proposa qu'ils aillent déjeuner. Il devait passer chez lui pour se changer avant et appeler Pénélope.

Pénélope répondit à la troisième sonnerie :

« Pénélope Magdalena Garcia ! cria Sheldon

— Bonjour mon Chou, alors cette soirée ? Tu es sur haut-parleur. Derek est là ! répondit Pénélope

— Salut Hawkes, dit Derek

— Salut Morgan, répondit Sheldon

— Salut vous deux, dit Stella

— Aaawwww ! déjà inséparables ?! C'est mignon, dit Pénélope

— Tu sais qu'à une époque, je voulais vraiment t'arracher la tête ?! dit Stella à Pénélope

— Je dois en déduire que cette époque est finie ?

— Maintenant, si je te vois, je ne pourrais que t'embrasser pour te remercier.

— C'est gentil mais l'idée venait de mon Adonis en Chocolat ! Mais pas besoin de l'embrasser un simple merci suffira, dit-elle faisant rire tout le monde.

— Aussi possessive que ton homme, à ce que je vois, dit Sheldon. Attention à tes dents ma Puce, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Stella

— Que veux-tu dire, mon Chou ? demanda Pénélope, confuse.

— Demande à Morgan, dit-il.

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard Princesse, dit Morgan.

— Alors, je veux tous les détails! » dit Pénélope.

Ils restèrent des heures à parler tous les quatre au téléphone. Cela devint rapidement une habitude pour eux d'avoir ce genre de conférence.

* * *

Sheldon et Stella firent le voyage pour assister au mariage de Pénélope et Morgan.

Stella était demoiselle d'honneur et Sheldon était garçon d'honneur.

Un an plus tard Pénélope et Morgan firent le voyage inverse pour le mariage de Stella et Sheldon. Ils avaient avancé la date pour être sure que Pénélope puisse assister au mariage. La date initiale tombait le mois où elle était censée accoucher.

Les Morgan et les Hawkes se voyaient régulièrement et fêtaient ensemble les anniversaires, les naissances et les baptêmes. Cela leur arrivait de partir en vacances ensemble avec leurs enfants.

Ils s'entendaient très bien et étaient de grands amis même si Morgan avait donné un œil au beurre noir à Sheldon parce qu'il avait accidentellement embrassé Pénélope sur la bouche.

Les deux couples étaient heureux.

Ils étaient contents de s'être rencontrés sur cette affaire car, sans cela, Hawkes et Morgan n'auraient jamais eu le courage de se déclarer et ils n'auraient pas pu épouser celles qui représentaient tout pour eux.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction.**

 **Je pars en vacances ce soir et j'espère lire une tonne de reviews à mon retour.**

 **Bonnes vacances!**

 **RikiCa**


End file.
